


[闪拉]梦之雫

by mforboby



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Avenger!Ozymandias, M/M, Multi, 原典神话涉及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 51,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforboby/pseuds/mforboby
Summary: 旧文【坑】再录，鸿蒙之初的姊妹篇，FGO一部七章平行世界背景，生前贤王闪×被第六章十字军召唤的复仇者拉二，部分角色人设身份与第六、七章不同注意“……追求一成不变、尽善尽美的标本，是圣人的作为。不平于万事万物都要毁灭，舍身与世界搏斗，是空怀侠义的愚勇。只敢指责讥笑眼前生活的瑕疵，以为自己能高人一等，就是更等而下之的凡夫了。王是承认、评判、背负众生之人。”御主拾起他的手掌贴在颊边，复诵曾被芦苇海海水淹没的一段铭文：“由衷地赞美本王吧。‘作为光（拉）照过、作为风（阿蒙）掠过的一切’，本王都全数奉还给你。”他的手指摸虈到乌鲁克王笑了，呵出一口湿虈润的吹进泥土的活气。藉由吉尔伽美什的指尖，他不是被拼接，而是被熔化成流动的黄金，再由御主随心所欲地重铸。分明知晓这具身体的一切都不过是暂时被赋予形体与姿态的虚妄，是怨恨与悲愿构成的无底漩涡，除却复仇之外无物可以填满的空洞，吉尔伽美什却从那虚空之中抽取出过去未曾存在之物，在这具人形上涂抹、塑造出崭新的面目……
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

##  ****一** **

“……吾主恕罪。”

十字军在祭台下黑压压跪倒了一片，有个人喘着粗气说道。

领取了圣十字的法国国王率军从马赛港出发，在塞浦路斯岛的盛情款待下休养过严冬，在埃及高唱凯歌节节取胜。那位加利利的所罗门博士不也为他们带来了那个传遍东方的预言：一位法兰克国王会把亚洲从异教徒的桎梏中解救出来，他的公义将能远播波斯吗？

被圣人的发芽的杖传召现世的英灵，又问了一遍：“你们果然是摩西的徒子徒孙了。”

即使垂首跪伏，以最高规格的礼节迎接他的降临，仍有人从那简短措辞中听出了异样。莫非是哪里出了差错？他们严格依照所罗门博士留下的秘法执行仪式，前来的本应是手捧十诫石版、面容光辉不可逼视的那位圣者，却不是以如此口吻称呼他的旁人。

“吾等何德何能，不敢以圣人后裔的名号自居，愿将主的荣耀重归圣地，教诲传扬地极……”

按捺不住抢先回话的骑士未能说完下半句话，便被突然暴起的流沙吞入了地底。

“不敬者。一介屠狗之辈，仗恃着雅赫维钉死无辜者的残忍刑具，就敢在余的故国狺狺狂吠，出口即是冲撞余的痴愚话语。”

路易九世紧握胸前垂下的十字架，壮起胆子反诘他：“……您可是那位中保圣人的长兄，被神亲手册立的亚伦？即使您是以色列的首位大祭司，为我主基督作了预表，也决不能——唔咕呃噗！”

一只青蛙从祭台后窜出，准确堵住他的嘴。应召者兴味索然弹了一下手指，不再瞧向被蛙群淹没的国王：“鼓噪者。这里不仅没有贤人，也没有所谓的王者。”

与他几近厌倦的话语同时响起的，仅有无数声肌体绽裂的“噗嗤”轻响。跪在当场的十字军连一声惨叫也未能发出，便成了连“人”也称不上的一堆堆套着铠甲的模糊血肉，喷涌而出的血水在地面上汇聚成河流，连流沙也染作赤红。

英灵不再对这副光景分出多余一瞥，径直从脚下捞起泛着不祥黑光的黄金之杯，狂风平地卷起，将他的身形与沙漠颜色的冰冷眼睛一并掩去。

临去时他稍一犹豫，展臂一伸，将那根结着累累花苞的手杖也揽入怀中。

“你尚且在现世尊余为兄吗？”

逃亡者径直从马厩抢了一匹阿拉伯马，将亚伦的杖插到鞍边，一马当先冲杀出阿卡城的侧门。或有十字军骑士从群龙无首的乱局中醒悟，三三两两追赶上来呼喝围剿的，被逃亡者一扬手唤起砂岚兜头盖脸拦去，顿时连人带马摔进底格里斯河。但在所罗门的土地上击退这群无穷无尽的魔人，终究不是长久之计。

英灵脚下轻踢，驱驰坐骑离开原路，在身后留下一长串曲折混乱的蹄印暂时误导追兵，最后拨马一头踏进浅水。水流将完美掩去他的行踪，而既然圣杯已在他手，此后的局势……

……正飞速运转的思维突然迟滞了下来。头脑中的景象仿佛被不知从何而来的白雾遮蔽，朦胧而奇妙的微醺感笼罩着他，犹如清晨半睡半醒的时刻……尚在梦境的残迹之中。

猛然回过神来的下一刻，河水的冰冷温度已将他周身包裹。

逃亡者只来得及抱紧发芽的杖，直直坠入河心。他睁着决不原谅的眼睛，望向狂澜涌动的水面之上，尚未被九之灾吞没的太阳。

那个提水人用含铜的青色泥土纹画了脸颊，哗一声丢下桔槔，跪在泉眼边，朝湿淋淋游上岸的少年不绝敬拜起来：“杜姆兹！杜姆兹！”

掌管轮回衰荣、死而复生的植物神？那不就是奥西里斯吗？

他下意识拽紧湿透了的白披风，硬生生阻住冲口而出的问话。一眼打量之下，不难意识到此人的衣着用具朴拙粗陋，不仅与他被召唤前往的时代绝不相称，甚至就他生前所见的平民，所用的也远比这精致许多。魔术王的圣杯赋予他的是身后两千五百年的知识，而他此刻所处的时间显然还在他出生之前。

……久未闻见了，与被召唤时那片神秘凋零的土地绝不相同的，满溢神代魔力的空气，以及这湿润的杉树清香。

是该留，还是该杀？

他组织起盘问来人的腹稿，不出意料发现自己只能说出几个不成文法的字词。他用手指爬梳开狼狈的湿发，干脆先抱着手杖跪坐起来，端起奥西里斯的架子不语含笑，静观其变，瞧着这叙利亚人如醉如狂叩头如捣，又呼朋引伴，陆陆续续献上于灵体无用的饮食酒浆。

他们交头接耳，片刻骚乱过后终于拉来了缠络常春藤的车舆。一位举止娴雅的贵妇走在车辕边，右手牵着一匹双角包金的牡羊。

她也与其他人一样跪下行礼，黑面纱与绿衣窸窸窣窣地摩擦，口中以神名称他。他们的语言听在他耳中，不比三流魔术师装神弄鬼的咒文更容易解明多少，能准确捕捉到的仅有一个词：“王”。

瞧这阵势，大抵猜得出他们所求何事，多半是想将“杜姆兹”迎入王宫或神庙。顺势而为倒也无妨，总好过在这里接受没头没脑的敬拜。

他也被擦洗干净，裹进一领新衣，由妇人引上车去。即使受圣遗物召唤限制、现世时被限定成了举行大婚前的残缺灵基，他仍发现她和他一样高，目光几能平齐。

车舆在民众的沿道叩拜中辘辘远去，驶上城市的高丘。两侧的街衢屋宇渐次高耸鲜艳起来，道旁和桥下筑有密布的地下水道。他默记着逃亡的捷径，被那妇人越过车栏，不轻不重拍了一下脑袋。

“希杜丽，酒馆的女主人，也是今生引导您的仆从。”

他半懂不懂，报以作态的困窘笑容，推想她在训诫他，偏又带着绝不属于神庙的妩媚风情。


	2. Chapter 2

##  ****二** **

依他的眼光，这座城市的王宫建制并无美感，虽然阔道两旁绿树与时令鲜花的装点不失雅致，拼贴出动物形状的装饰瓦也还看得过眼，以纯然一色的黄金为主色调却未免过于刺目了。

他倚着车栏张望一圈，竟还看到了一角塌陷的墙砖，正由仆役忙忙碌碌进出修复。希杜丽顺着他的目光看去，未被面纱遮挡的双眼不禁露出苦笑神色，似乎不知该如何向他解释。

“使台柱位置适当，使王座稳固，使城墙上的……锋利如初生……

光辉四射的君主……狂喜欢悦……愿您……暂时平息……献上硕果……”

希杜丽牵他下车，登上封着石漆的砖砌台阶，和值守的近卫解释几句，便含笑放开手，没有陪侍下去的意味。

“日后会有再见的机会。”

他打消一丝不安，踩着安祖鸟和蝎人的钴蓝彩砖，独自踏进空廓的谒见厅。

“什么，本王还以为那女人的暴行终于连亲姐姐也看不过眼，把可怜的玩具送还地面继续受她摧残了，没想到迎来的却是魔术王遣来的稀客。”

他一时几乎以为自己幻听了。高踞王座上的人影口吻傲慢，道出的却无疑是他熟知的，千年后的语言，字正腔圆，绝无一丝瑕疵。

“让本王一阵好等啊，Avenger。无法醒觉的附丽，袅娜的冥界之鸟，你果真从本质上否定了光吗？”

他转身就逃，左边小腿突然一紧，已被天之锁牢牢缚住了。

“你想去哪里？先让本王听听你寄托进圣杯的憎恨，兴许会大发慈悲赐你解脱也说不定。”

说着埃及语的男人自闪现库门中抽出法杖。他无计可施，只得将亚伦的杖横在胸前，伏低了身体准备应战。

“不打算乖乖应答吗。无妨，待你的胸膛被本王剖开，再来赏玩那颗被恶意染黑的心脏也是一样的。”

对他大放厥词之辈，罪当在沙漠的烈日下活活炙烤至死。但此人诚然有出言不逊的资本，身为一介血肉之躯的“生者”，放出的激荡魔力不仅能与身怀圣杯的从者相抗衡，出其不意从头顶如暴雨般泻落的各色奇形兵器更不是他在一足被缚的情形下所能正面对抗的。他提起精神挥舞长杖，将逼近眼前的刀剑一一打偏，与随后飞至的利刃相撞落地。

全神贯注防御之下，当他终于意识到背后掠过的那股蛇一般的悚然寒意时，为时已晚。

天之锁重重一收，他失去重心四肢着地，才不至于当场跪倒。

“……不该对玩物有太高期待，然而似乎远不如本王预想。因为是欠缺成长的面貌吗？”

那人的轻慢羞辱，Avenger置若罔闻，一动不动伏在地毯一角。脚步声近了，那人果然收起煌煌剑雨，转而投他以评估、渴望、索求的凝重目光。

“皮相不错。何必一直埋着头？”

即使那人当真实践出言，将他当场格杀，也定然好过此刻所受的屈辱。他死死盯着眼前的一小方地毯纹饰，却灵敏谛听着那人悠然接近的足音。下颌一凉，那杖尖正虚虚抵着他的喉头，视线被迫抬起，对上乌鲁克王的血红眼睛。

“可以，还算有几分打发无聊时光的功用。喜悦吧，本王饶你一命了。”

他打定主意咬紧牙关，绝不给一句能让对方更添气焰的回应。那人却突地收回法杖，单手钳住他的颈项向上一提，白皙面孔不由分说朝他压了下来。

成年的他在埃及人中身量甚伟，这陌生人还要高上几分，活人的热度一时将他压倒覆没。亡灵与生者、男人和男孩在埋过手掌的地毯上含糊厮打着，军略武艺一律抛到脑后，最后剩下两头动物，只凭着本能咬地相斗。

Avenger抵抗中啮破那人舌尖，尝到浓稠魔力染有与圣杯相异的腥甜气味，源源不绝灌进他喉管。那人胡乱吻他，喷了他一脸濡湿的吐息，勃起处明白无误抵着他大腿。

“……滚开！放肆之辈！Uraeus！”

他一时气急攻心，想也不想高呼出声，方才和着鲜血饮下的魔力与圣杯的漆黑气息一同猛然放出，将男人压制着他的躯体吹出足足半个大厅远。

乌鲁克王在半空一翻身轻盈落地，毫无狼狈之相，但未等讥讽笑意挂上嘴角，青金石眼睛的黄金巨蛇已逼近眼前，嘶嘶吐出的蛇信上燃起烈火，尾部环绕守护着驱使它的主人。“杜姆兹”与伊什塔尔举行圣婚的礼服受不住魔力重压化为齑粉，头戴蓝冠的Avenger身披铠甲，沙漠颜色的眼睛中因狂怒而卷起了风暴。

天之锁当啷作响，他踉跄一下，用自己的力气站住了，一击不中亦无从远遁，偏头啐出一口血沫。

“无根之鸟，现在是四月。你打算逆着芦苇海的季风返回埃及过冬吗？”他能听懂了，乌鲁克王用苏美尔语慢条斯理问，“希伯来人圣典所嘲笑的，急躁、阴戾、心如顽石的法老啊。”

“余无颜以乌塞尔玛亚特拉·赛特普恩拉的王名进入地下。”

“妄图逆潮流而动的愚者，难怪会被黑圣杯可悲地吸引。”

“并无此意。”他脱口而出，却为了反驳另一位大节无亏的君王，“余只想责问与余一同成长、一同欢笑的兄弟，弃余而去、罔顾遗爱的圣人，因为埃及的语言在后世断绝了，他的后人就能假神之名，随意评说我们的事迹了吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

##  ****三** **

“所以才是可悲。”乌鲁克王不留情面地讥笑，“本王不管你是执迷不悟想挽回旧情，还是发誓十倍报复昔日的亲爱之人，就为这种无足挂齿的小事，竟伸出双手去拥抱满溢恶意的毒杯吗？”

“余的愿望仅能寄托在圣杯之上。”

“即使最终将迷失自我，堕落为没有理智的杀戮机械，面对你的兄弟时也不再有最起码辨认他的神识？”

“那种憎恨深植灵基，自会为余指明他的正身。”

“届时黑杯倾倒，如魔术王所愿，将你的国家再次化作一片火狱你都在所不惜吗？”

Avenger怏怏垂下发芽的杖，拱卫主人的神兽、追到红海旁的全副武装一时消散，融入流泻的尘砂：“你不也对余别有所求？”

“把你强留在这里，于乌鲁克何益？”

“……暂时相信你的说辞。所罗门不但行事有违人君之理，他的深处是一片不可窥探的空无……”

“……没有之后了。这就是余在那个时代所见的全部。”

Avenger不自在地动了动，乌鲁克王钟爱许多大而无当的金饰，硌得他皮肤发涩，结果只让箍在他腰间的手臂更收紧了几分。那人用漫不经心的一句“坐下，或者你就跪着向本王禀报吧”，不由分说把他拉上了膝头。他强忍着作完陈词，抬眼却瞧见那双红眼睛意有所指地在他身上游移，似乎根本未曾细听。

他不禁有点气急：“从一开始你就摸清了余的来历！”

“本来料想你自己重讲一遍，兴许会有些别出机杼的新见——看来是没有的。”王顶着他杀人的目光泰然道，戴着纯金手甲的手指滑进他的腿缝，“就这点能耐，怎么值得本王下赐圣杯？”

“真正的愿望机？”Avenger倒吸了一口气，不顾对方意有所指、掐着他股侧一小块皮肤，“你凭什么协助余？”

那答案显而易见，但他实在无法置信。

“敢质问本王行事理由的人已没有哪个还活着了，如此还不能领悟的愚钝之辈，也没资格向本王请求。”

“……遂你所愿，你就肯出借圣杯吗？”

王若有所思地用另一手把握丈量他的腰肢。“错了，王之宝库的财宝没有出借的道理，一旦下赐，不再收回。是你取悦本王，本王看在你殷勤服侍的份上，才会考虑把乌鲁克的大杯赏给你。”

“何必假圣杯之名玩弄余？如果只想追求一夜之愉，”他噎了一下，忍受着王的抚摸不情不愿地承认，“你何时何地都能强取强夺。余自觉没有令人刮目的功绩，那就是你准备对所罗门宣战了。”

他竖起双膝，展示紧咬着足胫的天之锁。这奇诡的兵器仿佛没有具体的长度和脆度可言，即使他选择灵体化，锁链声一路摇响，也能轻易提醒王他的踪迹。

王哼笑一声，被体温浸染的金甲不无恶意地蹂躏着他的肌体。“看来灵基虽然孱弱无力，头脑倒还保留你应有的水准。还是说这只是黑圣杯吞噬你的理性、把你变成一头野兽之前的回光返照？魔术王没有把手伸长到本王的时代，本王何必多此一举？”

“……你既然知道，又有法可解，就不用一而再再而三强调。余虽不知晓他的计划全貌，但他得逞时，你不会以为你的城市能独善其身吧。”

“派到乌鲁克的使者只有你？确实不足为惧。”

他蹬了蹬王的腰窝，扭动着想摆脱那怀抱：“余分出了一部分灵基，用于抑制圣杯的侵蚀。况且这具被召唤的身体，和余的全盛期不可同日而语。倘若你将其视作余示弱的表现、蔑视神明，那就放余离开乌鲁克。”

王悠悠问道：“你既非Caster，又被魔术王孤身转移到了本王的时代。于是你了解如何启动许愿机吗？”

“余自有办法，不要小看埃及的神秘。”

“口气不小。说来听听？”

“……与你无干。再说你既有洞察未来的能力，又何必在这种地方纠缠不休？”王的力气远胜过他的少年身躯，他挣扎一番，只感觉到王的那处愈加坚硬起来抵着他，全身寒毛直竖，不禁羞恼交加。“……你不是介意黑圣杯可能的侵蚀吗？那就不要干扰余！”

“你既然有求于本王，一开始就没有讨价还价的余地。”王终于收回那只放在他大腿上的手，却探进他灵体的胸膛，攫住那颗代替他已成顽石的心脏跳动着的、满溢邪恶的魔力源，“如果前来的是另一个你，或者让你潜伏在乌鲁克伺机而动、独力注入足以填满黑圣杯的‘孔’的魔力，结果或可未知。但无论如何，献上你的灵基饵食都是必须的。”

他强健的脉搏，无情的触碰，一时填满了那空洞的内在。Avenger顿时满脸通红。

活人的温度过于滚烫，烧得他眼眶发热，头脑晕眩，挣动的手脚也一瞬间似乎被抽走所有力气软化下来……

“……等等，你在做什么！”

王从他胸腔中拔出的手上仅托着一团光芒，他却知晓那正是黄金之杯的另一种模样，旋即不无惊恐地察觉，灵基与现世的联结正切实可感地层层减弱。此刻他再无法抵抗王将他压到榻上的臂膀了。

“既然黑杯尚未盈满，将它切离你的灵体、暂时阻断魔力联结就是了。劈碎圣杯外壳的法子日后有的是，”天之锁滑落到他脚踝上，王分开他的双腿，如翻阅一本书，“现在也不是谈正事的时候。”

Avenger僵硬得无法动弹，声音低如蚊嗫：“……这里是谒见厅！”

王贴近他颈际，抽了抽鼻子：“乌鲁克每年都有从泉中捞出来的俊美少年，被妆扮一新送到伊什塔尔的高台，让她饿虎扑羊将他们抹吃干净。本王如果想从那疯女人那里取回平静，就得训诫这群野孩子，检查他们的牙齿、矫正他们的仪态……所以你懂了吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

第四节简书翻车暂缺


	5. Chapter 5

##  ****五** **

Avenger自此在乌鲁克王宫栖息下来，不知道吉尔伽美什如何打发了神殿和希杜丽，他也毫无探究详情的兴趣，但暂时不再有人在他面前提起“杜姆兹”或“伊什塔尔”这之类的名字了。只是他偶然问起当日外墙坍塌的一角时，吉尔伽美什难得地脸孔扭曲，从鼻腔里重重哼了一声：“那女人疯劲一上来，三天两头就要来本王面前撒野，本王出手训诫她，有什么值得你稀奇的？”

Avenger不为所动：“你的泥瓦匠不是这样想的。所以最后会将余交给那位女神吗？”

吉尔伽美什解开了天之锁，暂时没再碰过他，但也不允许他站着与王议事。奥兹曼迪亚斯常常出外巡游，偶尔现身宫中便在他身边坐下，远观颇有圣婚新郎的优雅风度。

“你计划越过本王，乞灵于伊什塔尔一时的心血来潮？”吉尔伽美什掷下四面锥形的骰子，从贝壳和青金石镶嵌的棋盘上抬起视线，“忘了你与本王的前任、乌鲁克的牧人王杜姆兹怎么死的了吧。”

“能让你多露出几次那种吞吃黑泥般的表情，余倒不介意唠叨几句。”他拿起一枚棋子，放在掌中抛了抛，“不知道你还有和自己下棋的爱好。”

“提起那女人的名字本王都想吐，你爱听故事，不如去神殿听个够。还是不自量力想在棋盘上挑战本王？虚心求教的话，本王可以暂时宽容地不予计较。”

骰子在桌面骨碌碌一滚，Avenger嘴角勾起笑意，啪地将棋子拍到盘上。“不必。看着便懂了，没比余那时流行的游戏更难。”

吉尔伽美什执白棋先行。又是一个希腊式的滥俗开头：那位掌管天地的皇后，遇见了泉边出浴的俊美牧人，一见倾心，慷慨赐予他长生不老的美貌、两河之地的王权。

伊什塔尔的兄弟乌图替她编织羊毛，梳理亚麻，旋转纺锤，漂白布料，裁成新妇的美

衣。女神与丈夫先是在婚房前夸耀一番各自的出身，那渴望的言辞却将他们的争吵重塑成恋人的调情。他们毫无顾忌地打量着彼此，都美如初生的月光。

“我的下身是雨量丰沛的田野……谁会犁我的高场？谁会犁我的低地？谁将带牛来尽情耕耘？”

“没必要讲无谓的细节。”

他不堪王的注视和气魄，掂着黑子垂下目光。棋盘光可鉴人，他瞧见一张被青春期折磨着的少年脸孔。

“本王说的是那女人，你有什么好害臊的？”乌鲁克王嗤嗤发笑，白皙的手指压着棋子在盘上移动，“不过是挡不住风的一扇破门，一座连它自己的战士都不喜欢的宫殿。”

“……余只是对无关主旨的事没有兴趣罢了。”Avenger不去看他，把黑棋移向镌有玫瑰花纹的一格，不知不觉多用了三分力气，棋子撞在盘缘上的脆响出卖了他。“若她唱一句你便要评论三句，讲完故事天也黑了。”

“非也。”吉尔伽美什掷出一个有利点数，直接吃掉他先行的黑子，“本王不就在言传身教你圣婚的典范吗。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯一时语塞，气冲冲地抗议：“埃及和希腊的圣婚明明只要将皇族的女儿送进神庙，令她们看护灶火终身守贞！”

“伊什塔尔一向蛮不讲理。毋宁说从开创乌鲁克王朝的先王、发明文字的恩麦卡尔数起，乃至牧人王杜姆兹和本王的生父卢伽尔班达，他们全都当过那女人的新郎，成了她淫欲的奴隶。”

于是女神和牧人不分昼夜地欢爱，从果实丰茂的苹果树纠缠到树冠华美的杨树下。她开口赞美他的风姿，每一寸都饱满好吃，宛如水边生长的莴苣……

“他的手是蜂蜜，他的脚是蜂蜜，他时常使我甜美……”

Avenger险些把骰子摔到地上：“你就不能直奔主题吗？”

他面上发热，泛起的绯红颜色透过褐色肌肤、透过棋盘反照也清晰可见，意识到吉尔伽美什无疑正饶富兴味地赏玩他的表情，更叫他心头火起，一时险些想把棋盘掀翻拂袖而去。

王故作无辜：“若不是为了指点你圣婚的言行禁忌、以免乌鲁克也在她一怒之下化为废墟，本王才懒得历数那淫妇的恶行。”

“……敬谢不敏。余只关心杜姆兹死后的旅程。”

吉尔伽美什盯着他打了个呵欠。骰子转过三轮，他在白子的起点处置下两粒新棋，才移动最初的一枚，一意孤行往通往终点的窄路行去：“伊什塔尔不可能做任何人忠实的妻子。她只嫁给了权力和野心……”

圣人抬起肉掌，凭空挡下了热砂狮身兽哮吼挥下的重重一爪。

Ruler拦在Rider跟前，用埃及语轻声命令那神兽：“坐下。”

狮身兽从喉管里发出咕噜一声，乖乖地依言而行，不住地用覆着黄金面具毛发浓密的脸孔厮蹭着圣人的手背。

——何等的奇迹。犹如被投入狮坑的但以理再世，那坚定虔信的背影，又令她悲欣交集地想起在罗马斗兽场殉道的无数同侪。不，是仅次于那位人子，位列在诸位士师列王之前的——

“玛尔达。我说过了，不可妄言，不可妄行，不可妄思。”


	6. Chapter 6

##  ****六** **

即使Ruler以圣骸布蒙住了双眼，无从向她投来目光，玛尔达依然立刻垂下颈项，低声应了“是”。这绝非迦勒底第一位裁定者职阶的从者，却无疑是其中极为特殊尊贵的一位——

“依Dr.罗曼的数据分析结果，的确是埃及的斯芬克斯不会有错。但究竟为何会出现在这个特异——请等一下，Master！还不能确定危险已经完全排除——”

“没事的，玛修。有Ruler和Rider在呢。”少女魔术师朝后辈递去一个安抚意味的眼神，径直离开盾牌的庇护，向前方的两名从者走来。

名副其实出生在神代、直视过异教主神威光也没有动摇信仰的Ruler，随手拍拍狮身兽脖颈，“瞧”着它迈开沉重步伐离去了，这才转身禀告人类史上最后的Master：“这处废墟一度存在过能与狮子王抗衡的强大英灵，但目前恐怕不在了。”

“如您所知，正是守护法老的神兽，它绝无疏忽职守独自游荡之理。但女王尼托克丽丝与女王克娄巴特拉宣布接受迦勒底的庇护，与我们结盟、外出侦察的哈桑尚未发现符合您描述的从者。”

“特异点之外的世界已是烧却状态，无从栖身。倘若持有隐藏气息的宝具，或许能瞒天过海，但放任狮身兽离开主人的行为又确实不合逻辑……”

“更何况，如果是与狮子王相当的从者，圣都应当已经将其视为眼中钉了才对。”罗曼在通讯那头总结，言下不无歉意，“抱歉，立香，技术手段能分析出这里曾经有过高浓度的魔力反应，但更深的就没法追踪了。Ruler有什么想法吗？”

“——魔力反应并非属于你们假想中的埃及从者，而是来自另一支被消灭的军队。”Ruler固然目不能视，倚仗掌中牧羊的节杖，在断壁残垣间如履平地健步如飞，藤丸立香和Shielder一时竟也追赶不上他。他低头驻足，探出牧杖翻检起碎裂柱头的花纹：“第六特异点，人理测定是为公元1273年的耶路撒冷，即希伯来一族的应许之地。迦勒底的Dr.罗曼理应比我更清楚，这里曾经发生过什么。”

“……1271年，第九次十字军东征。”罗曼的声音顿了一顿，平静地继续下去，“Ruler言下之意，是指此处是十字军曾经驻扎过的遗迹吧。”

少女亚从者侍立在御主身侧，仍没有放松持盾防卫的姿态，警戒地四下张望：“但是医生，我们当时混入等待圣选的平民队伍，根据他们所言，狮子王是在指挥麾下的骑士们诛灭了侵略圣地的远征军之后，才建立起纯白的圣都……”

“时空错乱的特异点，存在不止一支十字军也是可能出现的事态。一己之见，不足以误导你的判断。后续的侦察扫荡工作，交给我和玛尔达就是了，维持山之民的抵抗战线才是当务之急。”

“Ruler是在立香抵达第六特异点后才被召唤的。”熟知这位圣人生平的罗曼，期艾着插话，“如果您遇见了有过因缘的旧知，万勿恋战，请第一时间呼叫迦勒底的支援。”

“无妨。不如说此地充满了兄弟一般令我怀念的气息。”

Ruler目送立香主从匆匆转移迎击新一波惩戒骑士，感叹说：“主选定的羔羊。我们要竭尽全力支持她的工作。”

“是。五个特异点以来，Master从未有一日懈怠。我们也绝不能使她的努力付诸东流。”

Rider身为最早来到迦勒底的首批从者之一，心有戚戚地颔首称是。她想起Ruler在旷野中安于艰难跋涉的从容态度，与她生前耳熟能详的他的事迹，便无法开口询问真正挂怀的问题，仅能紧握十字杖，抛开杂念集中精神，侦测着此地是否有徘徊不去的幽灵或失心者。

“你不必费心了。我刚才欺骗了Master和Dr.罗曼，此处废墟的敌性反应其实已经完全消失。”Ruler安然道破她心中所思所想，“迦勒底的少女宛如我掌中牧羊的杖，蒙主呼召才一举跃升为‘神的杖’，借她的手显出神的慈悲和大能。但魔术师的行事作风，我至今无法苟同。Dr.罗曼的言行举止，不也深受大部分迦勒底从者的猜忌吗？”

她想起Ruler与法老的巫师比试的逸闻。“……正是如此。您又为何……”

“我对民众的盲信心生愤恨，使用自己的力气而非神的恩典击碎磐石、为以色列人取水，被主惩罚不得进入地面上的迦南地，望着摩利亚山的远影咽气。因此你擅自推测，我眷恋迦南地的美景，才回应了迦勒底的少女？”

“您一生尽职服务主，后生的先知没有胜过您的。我妄自猜想，您也不至于有寄托给伪圣杯的愿望……”

“我曾见过民众摘下金环、铸成母牛，向它顶礼膜拜，称这是引他们出埃及的神。千年过去，世人依然重复这般可憎的华而不实的偶像崇拜，甚至连本应心无旁骛的裁定者中，也出现了意志不坚之辈。”Ruler的手杖在砂石中重重一顿，“因此我向主立誓，我将遍行所有魔术王创造的特异点，毁灭他投下的每个污秽毒杯。”

为此将一心拯救人理的Master和支持她的迦勒底众人，也不过是当作前往特异点的桥梁利用吗？Rider闭目缄口，沉默不言许久。

“谨遵您的教诲，摩西大人。”

“……于是，那女人信心满满地下到阴间，穿戴着华服美饰，持着青金石手杖，要去挑战她的姐姐，结果不过是被剥得精光，尸体吊在冥界女主人的座下。恩基为她求得复活的生命之水，却不能找个代她受苦的替死鬼。”

女神带着两个无性的随从暂时回到地面上，寻找替罪者，赫然瞧见丈夫穿着新衣，出席他人的宴会谈笑自若。她盛怒的手指指向他，杜姆兹马上倒地死去，一缕幽魂去往冥界，开始漫漫无期的苦役。痴男怨女的故事与乌鲁克第四代王的治世，同时告一段落。

Avenger还没把注意力从棋局中移开，王话锋一转：“本王不准备无偿地教育你。你想在乌鲁克无所事事待到什么时候？”

“……代替你履行杜姆兹的职责，届时再次引颈就戮，不对吗？”

又是濡湿的吸吮声和搅动着的舌头，他险些磕到吉尔伽美什的牙齿。王意犹未尽，手掌滑到他肚脐处，爱抚了一会儿：“不想活到和兄弟重逢的时刻了？你又如何肯定，你的兄弟能在同一场圣杯战争中如约前来？”

Avenger口气笃定：“没有余被召唤，他却不回应现世之理。我们兄弟本为谬误的神话之一体。”


	7. Chapter 7

##  ****七** **

即使形容狼狈，几乎委顿在乌鲁克王身上，埃及人的眼睛依然亮若晨星。吉尔伽美什瞥他一眼，若无其事指出：“你被召唤的年代距今四千年之久，即使他果真和你一样现世了，也未必就能闯到本王面前。”

Avenger闻言瞪着他：“不明所以被送到这个年代，又被当作奉献给你们的女神的祭品，又何尝是余所愿了？”

“可笑。本王可有说过胁迫你的只言片语？分明是你内心软弱，屈从魔术王的诱惑当了黑圣杯的奴隶，却把责任推卸给本王。”

男人的热气和吐息源源不绝喷着他耳廓，Avenger支起手肘捅了捅他肋下：“所罗门绝不会善罢甘休，余的兄弟定然与讨伐你的魔术师缔结契约。每年在泉边重生的杜姆兹，都会被你经手一遍吗？”

“本王重返乌鲁克后，你是第一例。今年复活的杜姆兹已经走上神床，乌鲁克人就把你视作城邦中兴的吉兆上缴本王了。”

埃及人却留意到话中的另一个新词，朝他投去狐疑的目光，用已流利无碍的苏美尔语缓慢重复了一遍，每个音节都咬得清晰：“‘重返’？你曾抛下你的王位和人民，离开你的城市吗？”

“那就是另一个故事了。”吉尔伽美什不以为意，伸臂重新揽过他，视线若有所指在他浸染水光的唇上转了一圈，“本王应该教会你了，一码归一码，想听本王讲下去，你就要付相当的代价。”

“不用，肯定又是牵涉了伊什塔尔的灾难吧。”他努力无视吉尔伽美什环抱的手，将棋子和骰子垒放整齐归回原位，“你究竟打算何时处置余？”

“以往的圣婚都在金星升上地平线、春分之后的第十一天举行。即使本王厌倦了，想借假冒先王的罪名处死你，巴比伦的占星家已不请自来，忙不迭确认你的杜姆兹真身了哦？”

乌鲁克王惬意品尝他心灵深处的烦扰，如撬开一只养在清水里、吐净淤泥的珠贝。

Avenger不怒反笑，眯起沙漠颜色的眼睛：“你似乎忘了，余领复仇者之职阶，即使跨过千年之久，直到此身灵基崩毁，也要追踪紧咬猎物至死方休。你以为迦勒底的魔术师夺取圣杯之日，余不会拖着你一起上路吗？”

“本王的境界与你不同，冥府无非是本王的后花园之一，何时来去都轻而易举。你不自量力的发言，相当于邀约本王出游罢了。”

他信手开启巴比伦之门，Avenger下意识绷紧腰肢，以为又是玩弄他的刑具。

一领圣婚的礼服盖到他头上，用料和针脚做工都比先前乌鲁克人准备的精美百倍。吉尔伽美什观察着他的反应笑出声来，把玩着他脊椎弓起的线条：“尝过一次天之锁的滋味就等不及了？乌鲁克笼城以待魔术王，不是明智之举，本王打算重新召开长老大会。你既然有心报效，就作为王的替身随本王同去好了。本王亲手丈量过礼服的尺寸，差距只在分毫之间。要是你怯于抛头露脸，回到床上专门服务本王也可以。”

埃及人用眼角狠狠剜他一记，挥开乌鲁克王的手臂站起身来，险些将刚整理好的棋子又扫落地面。他解开安卡形状的饰扣，王太子的披风委落于地，又依样处置腰间的短裙和满身饰物。金属和宝石甫一离开他的肌体，便失去光泽，化为苍白的沙尘从指尖簌簌洒下。吉尔伽美什的目光若有实质，以他最讨厌的方式徘徊在裸出的身躯上，几乎能将他燃烧起来。

他堵着一口气，仿照记忆里那些乌鲁克人为他披上衣饰的方式裹好了牧人王的礼服，回首投去居高临下的一瞥。

御主呷了口润唇的麦酒，多此一举地要求：“过来，让本王过目一下。”

他目无表情依言而行。吉尔伽美什把他拉到跟前，抚平未整理好的衣褶，拍了拍明黄色漂染亚麻布下，他赤身露体时也系在大腿上的剑带形状：“那是开花发芽的杖？”

Avenger一声不吭，撩开礼服下袍任他检查。以色列大祭司的节杖被他缩微到只有匕首长短，紧贴皮肉，剑身通体漆黑，非金非木，修长蜷曲，形如卷贝。剑柄仍是抛光涂漆的雪松木，花果累累的杏枝图案栩栩如生。

“给木头刨花说不定很称手。”

他一把拍掉那只手，掩回衣袍：“你倒不怕削掉自己的手指。”

“哦，恼羞成怒了吗。乌鲁克的宝库坐拥世间一切宝藏，这区区小物还不足以入本王的眼。”

“你看够了？要动身就别拖拖拉拉的。”

“早知你是失地之君，却想不到已经连如何为王都忘记了吗，真是可悲。战战兢兢等候御驾降临，是臣仆的荣光才对。”

“你开门迎敌时必须招集请示的臣仆吗？若你将余看作可以愚弄的孩童，就别处处挑逗余，力图激起余早已消失的肉欲。”

Avenger正欲灵体化，被乌鲁克王喝下来：“站住，跟本王堂堂正正上车去。贵为本王的替身，连正视本王好好道别都做不到？”

“……放手。”

苏美尔人扳得他的肩头更紧了。Avenger侧过面来斜睨着他，瞳仁迎着正午的日影聚敛成一道直线，绝类匿身于沙砾之下的蛇蜥。

吉尔伽美什的手登时覆上一层雪白的麻风疹。


	8. Chapter 8

##  ****八** **

没有勃然发怒，登时倾泻而下的无数兵刃，亦没有浸透毒液的恶语，蛇般冷不防蹿出的天之锁。吉尔伽美什将那只手举到面前，翻转端详了一番，仿佛那是件他未曾见过的稀奇宝物。

“这倒是出乎本王意料，没想到你竟会把埃及地遭过的灾厄纳为宝具。不惜自己亲手撕裂伤口，也要卷起复仇的风暴吗？”

“余和余的兄弟本就受缚于这同一个诅咒，何况将刺向自己的刀刃拔出反手相向，在战场上也算不得少见。”

“行了，宝具说明和你的小脾气到此为止，切勿让本王感到无聊。马上替本王恢复原状，他们快在中庭备车套完马了。”

Avenger瞪他一眼，拔起那柄亚伦的“短剑”，在吉尔伽美什遭灾的患处割开一道浅浅口子，麻风病霍然而愈。血流得不多，且呈现健康的深红色，他插回短剑，稍一迟疑，捧起御主的手臂，往唾液中灌注进少许奥西里斯的魔力，将嘴唇贴了上去，专心清理伤口。

乌鲁克王明知故问：“不会痛吗？”

他唇角沾着血迹，一阵悲苦，闻声答道：“余即是余的王国，自然时时感同身受。”

他们暂时休战，一路上相安无事，吉尔伽美什不再肆意出口挑衅他，Avenger也乐得清静，忠实扮演起“替身”的角色，一言不发，权当自己是无知无觉只需被人观赏高雅仪态的一尊雕像。

自从来到这个时代，他还是头一次受到如此多闲杂人等的公然注目，伴随压低声音的窃窃私语。他甚至从中捕捉到了一两句“虽然肤色不同，举止倒颇像是王幼年时的模样”之类的评价。

他心头火起，强忍着没有反驳这污蔑之词。

乌鲁克平民的衣饰，和卸下铠甲的王相去不远，稍有资财的男子都系着流苏褶裙和袒露右半边肩背的长袍，蓄须者将他们的胡子梳理编结整齐，抹上香油，殊异于埃及剃净全身毛发的习俗。吉尔伽美什身处其中，也只有那头金发稍微夺目一些。

长老大会被王随手指到了乌图神庙举行，与会者不乏女性。希杜丽坐在一个不引人注目的角落里，Avenger一眼便认出了她的绿面纱。

仪仗官高声通报道：“通晓奥秘之人——掌握智慧之人——越过棕榈湾与雪松林之人——”

乌鲁克之王的头衔繁多，不比黑土地与红土地的统治者少上几分。埃及人坐在他右手边稍低处，不免幸灾乐祸地注意到，吉尔伽美什在这冗长的赞颂中显出了几分不耐。

“行了，溜须拍马到此为止，直接进入正题。本王夜间冥想，预见到将有异乡的魔术师指挥以一敌百的战士、噬人为生的魔兽来到乌鲁克城下，从埃里都到尼普尔都成为战场，底格里斯河被血染红，纳比斯汀之怒涛从海上袭来。现在该运作你们那少得可怜的愚钝头脑了，杂种们。”

众人对他冥想得梦的借口颇是不以为然，一名老者倚着拐杖，直接站了起来发言：“王啊，你梦见的凶兆，似乎和你年青时和天之女主人开战、和友人并肩迎击阿伽王的情景毫无二致，我瞧不出这有何骇人之处。你如果打算整修乌鲁克城墙、考虑迎娶新妇宜家宜室、许诺献上一座塔庙取悦恩基神，何不开口征税呢？或者是说，你也到了梦回昔日勇武的年纪？”

“笑话，你们的财物、身家乃至性命全是本王所赐，本王想收回便收回。收税动土的区区杂事，用得着开这个大会？”吉尔伽美什打了个响指，“在开战前先清理几个无用的人头，倒也并无不可。你们非得要本王出手整治风气，才会严肃以待？”

老人不显惧色，反而悠悠回答：“光是你与女神的争斗，三天就要轰塌一次塔庙和城墙。要知道，如果这还在王刚登基的那几年里，我们是断然不会质疑你的。”

“哼，那个一言一行皆操于神祗之手的傀儡你们觉得更合适？本王外出搜集宝库、任凭你们散落在大地上自生自灭时恩利尔和伊什塔尔怎么没有回报你们的虔诚呢？”

“唉，乌鲁克不就是因为没能调和你和诸神的欲望，才沦落到一度中衰的处境？王啊，这种煽动说辞已经无力刺激行将就木的老人，听我一言，你若要对外征战，不如召集血气方刚、更无家室牵累的年青公民好了。”

Avenger看得暗暗憋笑，不禁有些同情乌鲁克人水深火热的生活。

“尽管事不关己，说你的风凉话去好了。那魔术师所到之处寸草不生，走兽无一不被开膛破肚，剥皮拆骨，他人资财搜刮殆尽不说，连坟墓里的死者尸骸也不肯放过。等乌鲁克城门被打破时，只怕你连一捧灰也剩不下吧。”

吉尔伽美什说得绘声绘色，仿佛煞有介事，Avenger险些没能控制住自己的面部表情。这副阵仗却似乎多少吓住了长老们，厅中一时漫开一片轻轻的议论声。

坐在会堂低处的名声最赫者面有难色，交头接耳了一会儿，推举出一位身披紫袍的巴比伦神官代表陈词：“既然兹事体大，王想必也有与天之女主人重新修好的觉悟。永葆青春、将情爱与希望带回人间的杜姆兹不正为了庇护乌鲁克，才再度在他的城市转世重生？请容许我验明你带来的少年的正身。”

吉尔伽美什朝Avenger投来默许的一眼。神官率领着分别捧着香炉和仪礼刀的两名奴隶离开座位，朝他下拜，恭恭敬敬道了一声“失礼了”，并请他通告太阳神乌图与月神南那，求他们赦免一介凡人触碰神体的罪行。

他白发苍苍，与法冠上刺绣的繁密星宿相映生辉。Avenger心下有些好笑，并不相信他能空口白话，将一名深色肌肤气度迥异的异邦人瞧成归来的牧人王。


	9. Chapter 9

##  ****九** **

这若不是吉尔伽美什事先授意好的做戏，就是又一出自他来到这个时代后每天都在上演的荒诞剧。那名神官念罢祷文，焚香净手，观察着烟气飘散的玄秘形状，用短刀在他臂上浅浅划了一道口子。鲜血仅仅溢出一点，甚至尚未顺着手臂的线条淌下，便化为金色的光尘消散，而伤口也即刻愈合得毫无踪迹。

依他肉眼判断，这柄仪礼刀既非宝具，也不具备能胜过他行使神明权能之躯的“神秘”，不能伤及从者本是天经地义的事情，那神官却立刻在这副理所当然的情景前再次下拜，口中称罪，胸前一串滚筒印章当啷作响：“查验无误，这位少年确实身具纯正的神力。”

人群中回响起一片赞叹的低吟声。神官转身面朝同侪高举双臂，展示洁净的刀刃，请示吉尔伽美什时就没那么客气了：“杜姆兹的眷顾回到了两河之地。他们渴望正式向他献上敬意。”

乌鲁克王傲慢地答复：“随你们便，别激动得当场升天或者把本王的替身摸坏了。”

万人来朝的盛况，他已习以为常。长老们鱼贯而行，跪倒在Avenger脚下，诉说“他”和伊什塔尔共同统治的无忧时光，抹得他手背全是唾沫和眼泪。要不是他意识到吉尔伽美什看破了他的复合神性，假他之手稳定民心，将他视同杂耍艺人的马猴，他也随吉尔伽美什一起扬声哂笑起来了。

这唠唠叨叨的敬神仪式长得似乎没有尽头，Avenger百无聊赖地将其与他生前的记忆比较了一番，认定自己宁愿听地方总督事无巨细汇报葡萄和大麦的收成，至少还有些实在的内容。

他好容易顶着吉尔伽美什戏谑的目光，强忍住立刻灵体化头也不回离去的冲动，熬过了面前一排排须发皆白的脑袋。希杜丽最后一个上前向他行了礼，绿面纱披垂至地，仅是柔声细语了短短一句：“我是您忠实的仆人。”

Avenger吸进一口扶摇上升的烟气，按捺不住打了个喷嚏。长老们小心翼翼抬头，探看着他香雾缭绕后的面孔，应付吉尔伽美什的口气开始松动：“乌鲁克人的诉求已得到了先王允准。于是你计划征召年青人入伍操练吗？收集各家各户的锅盆熔铸兵器？额外编派徭役，命闲余的老幼妇孺到河边烧砖？”

“凡人的抵抗，对那魔术师全无效用。先让书记官新造一版簿册，登记乌鲁克乃至整个两河之地的人丁与庄园田地所出……”

Avenger只觉眼皮沉重，呼吸喷吐着桧木焚烧的余香，喃喃开口说：“遍顾九弓之国，没有人能把他的头颅带进坟墓。捷赫努荒废，赫梯被踏平，迦南不胜悲哀，束手就擒。”

他昏昏沉沉，眼前一片朦胧虚白，勉强变换了一下坐姿以手支颐，似乎隐约从余光里瞥见吉尔伽美什望了他一眼，但已无神分辨御主的眼神，也已听不清他如何对那群乌鲁克人发号施令。唯一维系着他的神智尚自清醒的，仅是这些烂熟于心的字句：

“亚实基伦被征服，基色被攻占，雅罗安不复存在；以色列荒芜，其种无存……”

“——你打算在城内、在此时此刻解放宝具吗？”

乌鲁克王压低声音的埃及语仿佛破空而来的一箭，撕裂他脑中混沌的迷雾。

他一个激灵坐直了，赶在念出那致命的落款前闭口不言，却并不担心乌鲁克人误读他的离奇举动。

他们听懂了几个不祥字眼，隐约泛起一阵忧愁的骚动。吉尔伽美什抓住了这个机会厉声威胁：“本王冥想所见的景象，还需要杜姆兹再三申明才能撼动你们脖子上摆设的脑袋？”

他们唯唯诺诺，不敢出一言以复。希杜丽捻着面纱一角，自始至终凝望着Avenger。

乌鲁克人挤挤挨挨，交头接耳一番，终于有人颤着嗓子发声：“王啊，一切就按照你的指示被决定，也按照你的指示被执行。请杜姆兹宽恕我们轻慢的罪过。”

吉尔伽美什闻言面露得色，从鼻腔里发出一哼，拂袖而起。他冷眼看罢这场闹剧，也跟在御主身旁离开。

……那道目光却若有实质，始终追在他的背后。

回“巢”的路上，他忍不住问:“为何不直接向乌鲁克人警示所罗门的威胁？”

“目光短浅的总是大多数老而不死的废物。人理灭绝在他们心目中会比自己的身家性命更危急吗？”

他故意上上下下打量了吉尔伽美什两眼。“占地方圆不超过四个诺姆(省)、只与余治下的埃及的十分之一相当的国家，也值得你费尽手段与他们周旋。”

乌鲁克王不顾御者可能露出的眼神，一把钳住他下颌：“正是如此。既然你有意献身抚慰本王，今晚就洗干净了等着。”

Avenger将鼻梁以下的脸孔全埋进池中，呼出一小串懊恼的泡泡。

久与朔风黄沙为伴，掬水沐浴总让他感觉不太干净。浴池砖砌的排水渠固然设计精巧，依他生前的目光看来不过尔尔。

……尤其当他想起今晚剩下的时间将如何打发，他就更不愿意从水里起来了。他蹬着池壁滑不留手的拼贴马赛克，游开几尺，轻声呼唤向此身效忠的神兽：“瓦杰特？”

眼镜蛇蜷卧着朝他探头探脑，颈部肉膜箕张，浮凸出一组王冠之形的血红鳞片。Avenger挺身坐到池边，伸手令下埃及的守护神盘上小臂，正欲放血备用，忽然瞧见一朵蓝莲花乘着水波，悠悠漂过自己脚边。

他隔着雾气，瞥到一束戴着绿面纱的袅娜剪影，半跪下来供奉这故国的祭品。

“杜姆兹，奥西里斯，我死而复生的爱人……”


	10. Chapter 10

##  ****十** **

即使凡人女子的装束能迷惑眼目，满溢着浓厚魔力的神代空气也多少麻木了从者的感知，他却不会错听那绝不可能在此被一介肉体凡胎道出的熟悉神名。

Avenger来不及多想，登时绷紧肩膀，眼镜蛇的身形随他心意猛地暴长几尺，巨大身躯的尾部层层盘绕卫护着他，头部朝“希杜丽”俯下，张口露出闪耀尖锐寒光的利牙。他的右手藏在蛇身投下的阴影中，已悄然戴上了一只金色的铠甲护手。

希杜丽左臂挎着花篮，抽出一朵连茎摘下的莲花，轻易抵消瓦杰特噬来的毒牙。神兽迷醉于那引人陷入冥想的香气，低垂下脑袋，缓缓盘成一盘睡着了。

“天真的仆人，有点像我从前在路边遇见的另一条蛇。我采下它的毒涎，掺进我老父亲蕴含神力的唾沫和精液，设法夺取了他的王权。子女反叛父母，臣民推翻君主，学生打倒老师，世常有之。我知道唯独只有一种战争，恋人相互投掷热烈的目光与爱语，竞相以征服彼此的意志、折磨对方的耐心为乐。

不必惊讶，我为何手持武器？因为每个陷入热恋的女人，都是她心灵之城的武士与国王。”

Avenger隔着水雾瞪视她，一时心里不知该骂吉尔伽美什弄巧成拙，还是骂伊什塔尔有眼无珠。“……你的恋情再炽热，又与余何干？你要找的人不在此处，与余纠缠不清只是徒劳，倘若你要找罪魁祸首，余倒可以给你指条明路。”

“不，你便是他，你便是杜姆兹。”他厌恶伊什塔尔声音里的款款笑意，在想象中为她藏在面纱后的脸孔画出一副歪曲的笑容。“看来你尚未明白。不是婚礼的仪式使你成为他，而是凡人的坚信使你成为他。”

“余生为阿蒙-拉之子，何须一群病急乱投医的乌鲁克人承认？”

“春天去而复返：尼罗河泛滥的潮水涨了又退，喂饱两岸干渴的土地。一介虚名，果真令你踟蹰不前，乃至妨碍我们之间的结合吗？”

伊什塔尔未解裙袍，直接滑进浴池靠近他，她的面纱落进荡漾池水，打着旋漂走了。女酒保的容姿也被雾气层层剥下，冉冉消融开来。她的肌肤，只怕比莲花花瓣更为光洁娇嫩。Avenger不忘告诫自己，她指间捻着的莲花，轻轻一挥亦有夷平灵峰的雷霆万钧之力。

正面与女神平起冲突显然不智，但他也不认为自己能够行若无事地走开。“另一个”他固然以坐拥庞大后宫与百余子女闻名，面对女神的求爱，或许会将她立即纳为正宫，那却是从本质便截然不同的另一种可能，与被谬误神话的枷锁禁锢的他毫无关系。

埃及人曲起垂在池边的小腿，变换成随时能够跳起身应战的坐姿。“余行事愿或不愿，从不需要他人置喙。盲信的乌鲁克人不能，你的自作主张也同样不能。”

“吉尔伽美什就能了吗？我那短寿的血亲懂个什么？他既已否认了半神之身，又不肯服老，恩奇都之死也没有教会他何为妥协。在他雇用艄公、出海寻找不死药的海滨，我不已告诫过他：‘诸神授予人们死亡，却将生命留给自己。’为何他总是一意孤行，这次又意欲从我手上夺走这稍纵即逝的快乐？”

该说他们的亲属关系也在他意料之中吗？

如出一辙的蛮横无理，难怪她会和吉尔伽美什势成水火。她衣衫尽湿，每一寸曲线起伏都纤秾合度。女神攫住他的脚踝，倾身用乳房摩擦着他的脚背。Avenger厌恶地深吸了一口气：“别让余叫他过来。”

伊什塔尔显然忌讳吉尔伽美什，悻悻放开他，不忘用指尖在褐色肌肤上留下一道暧昧的水迹：“你真是心如铁石。但正因如此，使你融化才更有趣味。你会明白我胜过他许多，如果你回心转意，到天之丘呼唤我。无论何时，我乐于回应我的爱人。

自从你死去，地上的一年才被酷暑与严冬分成了四份……”

即使女神的姿影消失在雾中，他也不肯再接近那浴池，唤仆人舀来清水，把被触摸过的双脚又重新洗净。

“本王险些就要以为你掉在池子里淹死了。”

“别把余和你那手脚发凉打颤的年纪相提并论。”

Avenger加了一件薄如蝉翼、露出双肩的长袖亚麻布衬衫，抵御幼发拉底河上吹来的习习晚风。瓦杰特被他吹进捣碎薄荷的辛辣香气才醒转过来，原先舒舒服服盘到他腰间，分享着他的体温，晋见吉尔伽美什时才被他随手塞进一只盛野蜂蜜的陶罐盖好盖子，免得它被御主迁怒。

他满心不耐，只希望吉尔伽美什早早完事，好放他乘夜巡逻调查，乌鲁克王仿佛专门惹他不快，细细嗅着他皮肤沐浴后的湿润香气：“莲花的味道。谁抢先碰过你了？”

“你某个脾气坏得有过之而无不及的堂亲。你开始在床上力不从心了吗？”

他将伊什塔尔的夜袭和盘相托，却心存一丝疑虑，没有告知他女神与希杜丽的联系。吉尔伽美什侧身枕着他的膝枕，懒洋洋吩咐说：“还算忠心可嘉。想要本王嘉奖你什么？”

“庆幸余的物欲也一同消失了吧，所以余就无须消受两河之地的粗糙饮食和连莎纸草都长不出来的湿热气候。”


	11. Chapter 11

##  ****十一** **

乌鲁克王翻了个身，活人的滚热呼吸意有所指，吹拂过他下腹的肌肤。“既然不要实物，那就是在变相要求本王的宠幸了？自荐枕席的人自有一套规矩，看在你近日行止尚可的份上，便不细细追究了，先学着如何取悦本王吧。”  
  
Avenger狠狠剜他一眼，被他们此刻的微妙位置弄得坐立不安，恨不能把他从腿上掀下去：“难以人道你大可直说，余不会嘲笑你的。”  
  
“雄健与否，你亲身验证一下不就清楚了？本王下了一番功夫，将你这种除了脸之外乏善可陈的野孩子调教得可以见人，果然连道谢都没收到一声。”  
  
他自取其辱，气得几欲咬掉舌头，但也不禁低头审视吉尔伽美什的面孔，伺机反驳。年龄的界限，在乌鲁克王身上体现得比冬夏之分更为清晰残忍：他一夜之间抛弃童年成为暴君，似乎也势必带着这具缺失了“老年”的肉身随葬。他究竟付出几许代价，才得以拒绝仅次于死亡的必然，抵消那些历险与伤逝留下的风霜？  
  
Avenger一时想得出神，竟没有注意到那对蛇目般的红眼睛也胶着在自己脸上，直到吉尔伽美什伸手在他覆盖着薄薄肌肉的腰窝处捏了一把，他才惊得险些跳起来。  
  
“哦，原来是迷恋本王，沉醉于本王的玉体，以至于无言以对了。也是情有可原，虽然本王并不乏人仰慕，不如说都已经有些厌倦了。”  
  
他气鼓鼓反诘回去：“还没睡着就开始讲梦话了吗？要不要余的神兽给你来上一剂助你入眠？”  
  
“没精打采的是你才对。本王说过了，伊什塔尔泛滥的淫欲足以浇灌两河之地，再无情的男人也会被她吓得退避三舍。”  
  
吉尔伽美什稍微支起身来，低头舔舐他的肚脐，那只不安分的手也滑进他裙下揉捏起他的尾骨。  
  
那就不仅仅是“吓了一跳”的程度了。Avenger反弓起背，使劲咬紧嘴角，才不至于失声惊叫出来。  
  
乌鲁克王仿佛头顶生了眼睛一般，头也不抬，举起手来捏了捏他下巴：“张嘴，本王教过你的。幼发拉底河的水鸟尚且会叫两声呢。你既然以那副伶俐口舌自得，就好好为本王助兴吧。”  
  
反驳的话语才涌到喉头，就被那双过分熟练的手揉成了滚动在舌尖的含糊音节。他固然已有觉悟，但实际受这番折磨，又全然是别样的感觉。  
  
似乎是那趟不死药之旅的副作用，吉尔伽美什的体温比常人略低，但浸润上Avenger肌肤时仍令他难以呼吸，犹如冬眠的蛇被拖出沙丘，直接抛到剧毒的烈日下。  
  
他膝盖打颤，小腿直发麻，更是被御主吻着肚脐吻得几乎坐不稳了，只感觉并不存在的心脏也随吉尔伽美什赏玩他的位置，直直沉向脐下，烧融成一捧任人雕塑的陶土。为数不多没有蒸发的理智却嘲笑他说，吉尔伽美什的欲望并不比伊什塔尔高明多少。  
  
吉尔伽美什变本加厉，伸出舌尖慢条斯理地在他小腹画着圈，勾勒他肌肉的线条，宛如品尝一道盘中的精巧餐食。濡湿的水迹一圈圈扩大开来，几乎将他尚且清醒的那一点点思绪连同他竭力支撑身体不致瘫软的力气一并融化，更遑论计较几乎可忽略不计的不适感。  
  
“现在这反应还算差强人意。”乌鲁克王评价一句，伸指弹了弹他的后腰，简短命令：“放松。”  
  
……荒谬之极。他被那股奔涌的热流抻紧了背脊，腰肢反朝后仰去，连接起撑在脚跟后的手掌，拉出一道优雅弧线，小腹每波动情的起伏都让吉尔伽美什看得分明。  
  
他像一匹未剪裁的布在男人臂上逶迤开来，少年人肢体的柔韧展露无遗。Avenger的视野几近倒转了一百八十度，扬首瞧着那轮照耀过乌鲁克也照耀过底比斯、不曾施恩于谁的圆月。  
  
“你在渴求一具供你泄欲的尸体。”  
  
“那就由本王之手，重新赋予尸体高潮的概念吧。”  
  
与吉尔伽美什上一次触摸他时相比，满心的羞愤厌恶未曾有一丝稍减，身体却又诚实反映着全然不同的感受。他从未知道原来简单的触摸也可以成为直达灵核的拷问，暗火从内部静静燃起，几乎要将这副灵基从里至外烧熔成一具包裹着沸腾热度的空壳。即使咬紧牙关，混乱的鼻息和紧绷至足尖的身躯却足以将他出卖。  
  
“等、等……这不对……”  
  
待他意识到吉尔伽美什那句话并不仅仅是自吹自擂时，已几乎说不出完整的字句来了。  
  
征服的概念，比征服本身更能满足吉尔伽美什。御主无情地放开手，任他重心一歪瘫卧下来，才一把揽起他，直奔主题分开他的腿搓捻起来。Avenger连瞪他的力气都缺乏，绵软扭动着，每寸皮肤的触感煎熬到了极致，只觉得细密的亚麻布都在不绝刮痛自己的乳尖。  
  
他喘息方定，侧首瞧着吉尔伽美什用他股间最细嫩处揩净了沾着精液的手指。乌鲁克王将嘴唇贴上他发热的眼角：“服气了吗？”  
  
“余准备自毁灵核或者扭断你的脖子之前，先不杀你。”


	12. Chapter 12

##  ****十二** **

御主的手指冰凉如蛇，笔直探进身体深处，无情地将他一寸寸撑开，动作毫无半点柔情可言。而Avenger也只觉自己仿佛被钉进楔子的木料，缓慢而无可挽回地绽出一大道漆黑裂隙。他全身发软，连条件反射绷紧肌肉的力气都欠奉，仅能仰望着窗外的夜色，即使嘴上不肯服输，向吉尔伽美什口出讥刺，只怕也会被乌鲁克王洋洋得意地解读成赞美。

阿斯旺盛产制作方尖碑的花岗岩。为雕凿重逾千钧、金铁难移的石材，石匠通常会在表面钻出数个半肘深、两指宽的洞孔，再往里钉进木楔，用水浸湿。软木遇水膨胀变形，顽石随之崩解裂开，朝匠人披露它的秘密。

他的感官也是一样的。明明已革除了食欲、色欲、休憩与做梦的权利，只剩下寄托圣杯的执念与战斗必须的五感，也被吉尔伽美什发现可乘之机一一深入开发，提醒他人之残滓何等可悲。疼痛多多少少唤回了他的理智，Avenger背朝御主侧身蜷缩起来，打定主意不给他炫耀雄风的借口。

唯一值得庆幸的事，大约是吉尔伽美什暂时志得意满，不欲继续强迫他承受情欲的折磨。至于被劈开身体的干涩痛楚，与他早已惯于忍耐的苦痛相比，不过是一粒尘沙。

“今晚倒很柔顺听话嘛。终于肯心悦诚服地认输，承认拜倒在本王高超的技巧下了？”

倘若可以，他只想用亚麻布条把自己的下半张面孔层层缠紧，一声不出。

乌鲁克王显然不肯善罢甘休。有如砂纸打磨的粗砺痛楚一时过去了，吉尔伽美什抽出手，轻轻搔着他呵气即红的耳背：“胆敢对本王的圣杯伸手，不就在说你尚未舍弃憎恨与贪婪，又何来唾弃色欲的资格？你连忍受本王做不到，大概也无颜与你的兄弟会面吧。

所谓圣人，既藐视自己的性命又践踏他人的意志，难道不比本王残酷百倍吗？”

他用提刑官的自得而非情人的柔情审视着埃及人，还以为他通过魔术强行假死了。

Avenger终于有了动作，一把甩掉他，翻过身趴下，抬高腰掰开大腿。他摊开的四肢浸着月光，像上了一层釉。

“完事了就马上下去。”

他心下已暗暗做好了最坏的准备，吉尔伽美什的秉性与两河之地的天气一般变幻无常，说不定就要临时变卦，见他愿意乖乖配合反而又嫌没趣，再想出新的花样来折磨他；又或者言而无信……

下一刻，被劈裂的剧痛将头脑中漂浮的多余念头全数击碎。犹如刀刃一点点绞碎内脏，他从未如此痛恨向自己流淌而来的魔力，此刻乌鲁克王的丰沛力量不是经由魔术回路，而是通过接触传递给他，反而成了浇灌在伤口上的盐水。

他闷叫一声，指握成拳攥得发白，腰肢无力承受吉尔伽美什横暴的挺入便要向下沉去，被他横臂捞起，两人胸背相摩才堪堪支撑住了。Avenger浑浑噩噩，昏昏然只觉得，那重而钝的剧痛慢慢被御主搅动出一点无从宣泄的欢愉泡沫来，失落在千年之后、凿岩王陵中幽闭的“卡”也由御主蛮力唤回，一一纳入他以太虚构的亡灵之身。

乌鲁克王肆意在他身上挺动着，箍着他腰身的臂膀几乎压出淤青来。耳际微微发烫，或许御主又贴近说了些什么，但埃及人已无从分辨。他把全身重量压在手肘上，才勉强支撑着上身不致完全瘫软，埋入榻上揉皱成一团糟的布料中。

几乎像是没有尽头地，连苦痛都渐渐麻木了，他也在心中将能想到的诅咒祷文全咬牙切齿默念了一遍，这刑罚尚未有结束的迹象，那一点快感反而因为疼痛淡去，愈加鲜明起来。

吉尔伽美什终于深深一顿，在他体内泄尽残精。Avenger两腿酸得几乎合不拢，只觉得交合处已失去知觉，胯下随他抽身而退的动作，隐隐约约漫开一片难堪的湿腻。

不止是精液。他精疲力竭俯卧着，腰上指痕宛然，连翻身都懒得动作，衣袍明明悉如晋见时，一枚带钩都不曾被吉尔伽美什解下，却被周身汗水浸透勾画，仿佛又到浴池里游了一回。

“死人的汗，果然是冷的。”御主评论道，挽住他肩头将他强拉起身，含进他皲裂的下唇细细研磨，两人气息相交，生者的热量沉沉压上来，“你的血也是一样吗？”

他几乎动弹不得，无力倚在乌鲁克王臂弯中，涣散目光透过些微散乱的金发缝隙，映入的仅有屋角无法被月光照彻的黑暗。“是冷是热，与你何干？它既不会影响你我的契约，也不会助你对抗魔术王。”

“眼睛都睁不开了，竟然还有力气多嘴吗。”耳中听见不无可惜的一声咋舌，“亏本王想趁着还有时间先称赞你这副模样两句。”

……还有时间？

在坠入深沉睡眠前一刻的混沌中，他几乎无法确定自己是否真的问出了这句话，而吉尔伽美什的话语比起回应他的质问，也更像是自言自语。

“本王明天就动身了。要不然……”

“醒了？原来从者也能睡着啊。”

男孩一手支颐，以顽童拨弄甲虫的力气抚摩他的背脊。要不是知道吉尔伽美什把后宫中的女人都赶了回家任其自行婚嫁，Avenger险些把床边的陌生人认成他的私生子。

他瞧着埃及人伸了个长长的懒腰、尽显经历性事后的缱绻情态，露出替人背书的尴尬表情：“早安，我很高兴你准时起床了。为了和那个成年的不学无术的我区分开来，叫我吉尔可以吗，奥兹曼迪亚斯？”

乌鲁克奇人奇事层出不穷，他早已被折腾得没了脾气。“吉尔”伸出右手，手背令咒完整依旧，印刻出一道雷电、一尾长蛇，交缠于节杖之上。


	13. Chapter 13

##  ****十三** **

Avenger前夜经受了一番折腾，懒于远游，待在乌鲁克王宫中又无事可做，便在谒见厅里旁观吉尔处理国事。半个上午过去，他才后知后觉意识到长老大会那日，乌鲁克人将他与吉尔伽美什幼年作比，或许并不是恶语。

吉尔吩咐完一项收成核算事务，屏退了浑身发抖险些喜极而泣的官员，才向他转过脸来，石榴石色眼睛闪烁着几可称为天真无邪的神采。

“Avenger，我们不能做个朋友吗？”他有意斟酌用词，却作势欲解开小了好几码的王袍，埃及人马上站了起来，“吉尔伽美什加诸你身上的暴行，我大致了解过了。你该不会以为，我有能力满足相似的趣味？”

“他也不会因为粮食储备政策以及不请自来的从者就放弃自己的身体。”

吉尔递给他一杯葡萄汁，自己把另一杯的麦秸吸管啪一声掀折了丢掉：“唔，若非局面紧急，我会从根本上消灭他归来的可能性。等某个节外生枝多管闲事的Caster回来，叫他详细解释一下吧。”

就装神弄鬼语焉不详这方面，他没觉得这个小的比那个大的好上几分。“多管闲事的Caster？”

“咦，吉尔伽美什没跟你说过吗？算了，早该知道他叫我起来，就只会丢下尽可能多的烂摊子给人添麻烦。”吉尔啜饮着紫色饮料，朝他故作可爱地眨眨眼睛，睫毛一闪一闪，“才刚被魔术王的追随者召唤出来，就‘恰好’带着圣杯一起莫名掉到相距数千年的时代，Avenger一定不会觉得这只是个绝妙的巧合吧？”

“插手者？余以为那是来自2016年的迦勒底的干预。”

“说成Caster在偷偷支援迦勒底也没问题……但我希望能在力所能及的范围里补偿Avenger，所以就把罪魁祸首本人叫过来亲自解释赔罪好了。”

“……既然有心悔改，就直接把乌鲁克的大杯给余。”

“只有那点不行。”吉尔干脆地一口回绝，伸出小手握住他的指尖，“目前乌鲁克开始特异点化，也有Avenger的责任。姑且请你屈就一下，和Caster一起工作，将功补过可以吗？啊，当事人出现了。”

他顺着吉尔的目光瞧去，只见空荡荡的厅中无端飘起粉红紫白的花瓣，起先仅有几片，随即落雨般纷纷而下，连砖砌的地缝也层层叠叠开出花来。吉尔在扑鼻香气里抽抽鼻子，忍不住打了个小喷嚏。瓦杰特起先安分盘在他怀里，不知察觉到了什么，也悄没声息地吐着信子游下地去了。

“久等了，从阿瓦隆定位到现在的乌鲁克难免有点麻烦，只好想办法抄了个捷径。职阶是Caster，前面暂时没有Gran——哎哟！”

堂上两人无言看着来客一脚踩中受惊的神兽，结结实实摔了一跤，正脸着地验证了乌鲁克地砖的过硬质量。吉尔勉强保持着服务性笑容：“真不想承认和你同为Grand Caster候补者，卡美洛的宫廷魔术师梅林。对了，我目前的身体无法提供同时维持两个从者的魔力。”

Avenger悄悄召回瓦杰特，自暴自弃接受了乌鲁克吸引各类奇人怪胎的特质。

梅林扶着那支乍一看没准能把地面砸穿的沉重法杖站直了，抹抹兜帽，理理绶带，面不改色坦然微笑：“啊，一眼看穿我用的办法了吗？不幸的是，好像回去就没那么容易了……”

吉尔翻过手背向他展示那三道证明主从关系的令咒，眼也不眨地噎了回去：“就算你这么说，肉身条件所限，也不是我想突破就能突破的呀。比起无所事事等人饲喂，不如自己身体力行去觅食如何呢？”

梅林恢复正色：“从神代衰退早期的空气中蒸馏魔力，的确比孤岛不列颠更容易一些。”

“放心，不像另一个乌鲁克的我，我倾向于防微杜渐，拒绝让盟友陷入孤军作战的境地。你停留期间，可自由调度乌鲁克大杯的使用权限，灵脉的定位和工房的选址尽情自便。”

Avenger不知云里雾里，只觉得他们故作高深，听到这里怪叫出声：“等一下！那么余的圣杯……”

卡美洛的魔术师笑盈盈地仰视他：“哦呀，几百年没谈正事，差点把你忘了。第六特异点带着我调换的黑圣杯出逃、导致魔术王收集烧却热量不足的王子，好久不见。”

倘若说吉尔伽美什轻慢于他，尚有远古先王这一重身份给予了睥睨的资本，那么此刻分辨出梅林口吻中的散漫笑意，Avenger便没有任何理由压抑自己累积多时的怒气了。他沉下脸色，眼镜蛇盘在小臂上，随之嘶嘶作声地昂起颈部，吐出血红如玛瑙的蛇信。“余要求一个解释，不列颠的选王者。你干涉余现世的召唤，将余送离余本应所在的战场，还想嬉皮笑脸蒙混过去？”

“现在说我是为了拯救人理、把世界的命运导向爱与希望的故事还来得及吗——哇哦，法老发起怒来真是可怕，请不要用那种眼神瞪着我。不过安心吧，我也带来了你想知道的消息哦。”

“以色列王、伯利恒人耶西之子、犹大支派的大卫。你相信人可以事奉两个主人吗？”

在米甸的荒野蒙主恩召、传下主唯一的真名雅赫维，又回到埃及彰显主满怀烈怒的一面，呼唤祂大能的手迫使埃及法老屈服，之后登上何烈山领受主的诫命的先知，流浪时身兼族长、祭司、立法者于一体的摩西。我何德何能，竟在耶路撒冷拜谒他的真容……

“扫罗杀死千千，大卫杀死万万。”Ruler的面孔虽然大部分为圣骸布蒙蔽，默对着圣都流血遍地的景象，仍让他顿生不可逼视的凛然之感。Archer恭恭敬敬下拜道：“您的心灵就像您出生、又回归到天主身边时一样正直无欺。”


	14. Chapter 14

##  ****十四** **

在人类最后的Master到来时，狮子王率领圣都军，已几有将这个特异点完全扫平之势。少女魔术师与盾之骑士成功策反兰斯洛特，携残存的山之民遁入阿特拉斯院地下藏身，又将从2016年的迦勒底召唤而来的从者们乔装打扮，混编在湖之骑士的军团中，借进城述职之机，一举突击，在矗立的最终之塔下展开了决战。此刻的圣都既不再纯白，亦不再神圣。Ruler与Archer一同受命在城中迎击肃正骑士，为直指狮子王的Master扫清后路，两名从者面前潮水般涌来无数雪白铠甲与利刃，反射着圣枪的煌煌金光。

“为什么不回答我的问题？你该收敛一下牧羊人的惫懒脾性了。”

久历战阵的Archer露出苦笑，自以为Ruler不会发现：“长老啊，现在不是专心侍奉您的时候。”

Ruler被他一把拉进被迦勒底从者宝具炸塌的民居一角权作掩护，此刻慢慢朝窗户的方向“望”去，“环顾”了一周肃正骑士逼近的森冷枪戟，撼地而来的铁甲波涛。他态度之闲适，胜似漫步在大海分开后的干地。

“——说得也是。竟有异端者，在应许之地叫嚷伪神的名。”

Archer的手指已按在琴弦上，打定了先暂且争取时间周旋的主意，却见Ruler口吻漠然，将手中的杖向地重重一顿。

那本是一根朴实无华的牧羊节杖，连一丝雕刻装饰也无，然而应着这一击，暗色木料天然的凹凸沟壑若有生命般流动起来，游下一条黑背白腹的长蛇。Ruler一松开钳制蛇身的手指，它抬头便闪电般蹿了出去，连从者的卓越视力也仅能捕捉到斑点花纹留下的残影，随即便是沉重的金属声响此起彼伏，正是肃正骑士接连着踉跄倒地时铠甲碰撞而出的。

“彼勒屈身，尼波弯腰，而你，吞食太阳的阿匹卜，只配用肚腹蛇行，吃地面的土。我久未使用年轻的身体现世了，更万万没想到有朝一日能走在耶路撒冷街头。一定是万军之主的意旨，吩咐我动用我的力气伸张祂的荣耀，而不是事事仰仗祂的恩典。”

先知放开缚手的牧杖，它不曾落地便化作一道烟气，纵入敌阵之中。Archer尚有一瞬的恍神，Ruler双腕格格作声，孤身迎向逼近的人潮，如他当初向芦苇海伸出神之杖，浪涛便轰然退去。

犹如苇草被成片刈倒，陶器被轻易击碎，肃正骑士的血在空中飞散，竟令人联想到丰收时纷纷漫天扬起的榖糠。Ruler徒手不持一物，便轻易将森森林立的剑戟拗弯、劈断，仿佛那是细脆的枝条所雕的玩具。甲胄因他之手凹陷、破毁，不比一领麻布衣服更有功用。正可谓是——

将率领一万二千天使的破坏天使悉数扑杀的圣者之技，传承自曾与那战场上有大能之主的化身彻夜角斗的雅各之手足。

“——悔罪吧，拜偶像者。”

倒数第二名骑士被倒掼到断墙下，全身骨骼尽断，一声不吭地断了气。Ruler一脚踹翻活到最后的残敌，踏住他的胸甲。神之杖从他掌中重现，灵蛇般探入他头盔下的缝隙，一击戳碎了他的喉结。

Archer一时为之瞠目，抱起竖琴，蹒跚登上堵塞街道的尸山，追随复兴以色列的先知。阿匹卜在他眼前一闪即逝，这魔兽的王种恶毒瞥他一眼，竟比他还快了几步赶上Ruler，伏到他脚边，惬意回味着人血的鲜美。

“摩西大人，这是您的新仆从吗？我不曾记得托拉……”

“我和牠就像玛尔达降服利维坦的子嗣塔斯拉克一样。你莫非不认得这条蛇了？”

他起先不解其意，只顾着注意脚下起伏的铠甲与人体，加快脚步才能勉强跟上先知。Ruler步伐如飞地行走在他前头，踏过尸山血海，如履红海为他袒露出的平地。

那蛇爬行扭动的轨迹在他眼目所及处游移，猛然之间，仿佛一道火花在他头脑中炸开，他脚下一个踉跄，几乎当场跪倒，踢得半截断剑清脆地滚落下去。

“恕我斗胆。如我所猜不错，您莫非是指，这条蛇是……”

那名字在Archer喉头滚动着，一时不能作声。

“为何惧怕说出那为主驱逐者的名？”

他强自笑道：“我岂能在我选择的圣城口吐那亵渎的名字？”

“孩子，你无需慌张，靠近我一点，但勿再屈膝跪拜我主之外的任何人物。”他压抑着违和感按Ruler的吩咐做了，阿匹卜绕着他耀武扬威转了一圈，宛如某种不可言说的埃及魔术，复归回神之杖中。先知两肘以下尽为鲜血染红，十指把他面目五官摸索了一遍，蘸着血为他加额祝福，犹如当日老士师撒母耳将他拣选出来，替他涂油受膏。

肃正骑士不过是狮子王感召现世的从者，Archer闭了闭眼睛，涂抹他额头的虚影之尘便沿着眉骨簌簌落下。

凡是筑城挖池，皆为万年计，务必修建得高巍坚牢。狮子王的圣枪之塔却宛如白垩之烟化成的，此刻更被一道冲天而起的辉光当头劈裂。

Ruler立在既没有活人也没有尸体的空廓街道中，举起神之杖默祝着Master的胜绩。

“往昔主也曾通过约拿拯救了尼尼微，也曾派遣亚述与巴比伦击打失约的以色列子孙。祂的旨意显现在乐园之兽或显现在迦勒底少女身上，又有什么不同？”


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

##  ****十六** **

Avenger在乌鲁克的经历大致可以总结为：每当他觉得情况不可能更差了，吉尔伽美什总能令他耳目一新；而事态令人惊讶地顺利好转起来时，往往会杀出个不速之客再度打回原形。

譬如梅林。不列颠的选王者前脚离开，吉尔后脚检视过他身上状况，从宝库里拿了对症的药，交代他同去监督造墙进度。并非不信任新来的Caster，只是梦魔非人的精神性和奇怪趣味配在一起，没人盯着只怕一个闪念就要出事。

“阿匹斯，先绕着墙犁一条三尺宽的壕沟。”

那头纯白的牛犊体型大如一辆亚洲战车，跪下前腿，温顺舔舐着Avenger手心里的盐巴。牠犄角峨然，顶戴起一轮美索不达米亚的太阳，支配这神兽的主人也一时沐浴在日轮的光辉之中。先前被吉尔伽美什征募的乌鲁克民工聚在城头，目睹杜姆兹化身行使的这一幕神迹，无不流露由衷的敬意。

除了梅林。

Caster坐在墙垛上，脚边的石缝里一朵朵开出花又凋谢，花瓣在日光中消隐不见，如同融化。Avenger随口打发了那些乌鲁克人继续动工——经过吉尔伽美什主持的那一出好戏，他们已对“杜姆兹”心悦诚服，领受他的命令如领受真正的神谕一般诚惶诚恐——回过头来，便瞧见一副意有所指的笑容。

花之魔术师见四下无人，跳下地来，拍拍白袍子凑近过来：“乌鲁克生活和生前相比如何啊，王子？”

“你已经体验过这里永远在漏雨的茅草屋檐和吉尔伽美什可怕的建筑品味，不就能稍稍体谅余的心情吗？”

“咦，听起来颇有亚瑟王时代不列颠的亲切感呢。”Caster不以为意，显然就没在关心他的具体感受，轻飘飘一笔带过，“只要有阳光、泥土和清水，爱和希望的花朵就会在任何一个时代绽放。尤其是当可爱的女孩子……哇。”

梅林的注意力转移速度之快，Avenger也要为之瞠目结舌，尤其是在他瞧见那位引起了Caster兴趣的女士究竟是何方神圣之时。

绿面纱在风中轻轻一扬，希杜丽站在墙根下，朝他投来眼波流转的一瞥。她酒馆女主人的妩媚装束与尘埃飞扬的工地绝不相称，几乎带着一种令他本能警戒起来的违和感。

她绝无正当的理由出现在此。看着Caster的背影，Avenger喃喃默念。

花之魔术师不知何时已转移到墙下，一派深情款款，说出他心中暗想：“像这种全是尘土汗水的陋所，怎么能怠慢一位美人？”

希杜丽怀抱着一盆孱弱的碧草，落落大方，好像她的酒馆每天都会款待二十来个梅林：“城里的殷实人家箪食壶浆，自愿解囊负担长墙民工的吃穿用度，命我前来与工头折中周旋罢了。我自己捎了盆杜姆兹之花，给我思念的人，祈祷他尽管夙兴夜寐，也请勿忘记乌鲁克大地回春的佳节辰光。”

她话里有话，目光似乎遥遥落在长墙那头，却又似乎笔直盯准了Avenger。埃及人被盯得颈后发凉，脑内警钟大作，心道果然不怀好意，当下只愿能与瓦杰特一般悄没声息地化成一道影子悄悄溜走。

梅林对个中枝节一无所知，自顾自笑盈盈地接口：“原来如此，不知哪位幸运儿如此得天独厚，竟有幸得到您这样一位女士的垂青，您若唤出他的名字，描述他的相貌，兴许我们能找来他与您一会？”

“他是乌鲁克的王。”

脸皮厚如某个Grand Caster候补者都接不住话，那标志性的戏谑笑容一时僵硬起来。Avenger实在看不下去，也免得梅林继续以讹传讹，从墙头纵身一跳，落在希杜丽面前，伸手接过那盆弱不禁风的植物：“工头的棚子就在前头。夫人何苦在这个浮浪法师身上浪费时间？”

希杜丽深施一礼，目光如水泻向他：“既然清楚我的爱人姓甚名谁，就有劳您转交给他了。杜姆兹之花开放之期不过短短数日，还望您多加珍重。”

总算把不速之客打发走了，Avenger却半点也高兴不起来。何谓以恶制恶，见识过吉尔伽美什与伊什塔尔，他才算是开了眼界。

Caster只蔫了没一会儿，目送希杜丽的背影款款远去，重又提振起精神凑到他边上，伸手戳戳植物柔弱低垂的翠叶：“唔，怎么看都是平平无奇的野草，真的会开出漂亮的花来吗？不如让我来试一试……”

短短一段时间相处下来，Avenger粗略了解了花之魔术师的本质，当即探出亚伦之杖，没好气拨开他伸向花盆的手：“少掺和了。杜姆兹之花本就是两河之地的妇女故意选用莴苣、凤仙花、飞燕草之类一年生的短命花草，拔去主根扦插在浅土培育而成的，本就取了悲悼杜姆兹匆匆而来又匆匆而去之意，花期与寿命都仅仅有七八天而已。你强行将花之魔术结晶施加到它身上，犹如堆肥过度，是想活活烧死它吗？”

开花发芽的杖在陶土烧的花盆边上敲了敲，杜姆兹之花依旧蔫歪着枝叶，却似乎焕发了些许生机。Caster也不生气，倚着沉重的巫杖笑嘻嘻瞧他作为，忽然开头打听说：“我修习的魔术属于凯尔特一系，对美索不达米亚与埃及巫师的智慧却有点高山仰止了。”


	17. Chapter 17

##  ****十七** **

身负特殊职阶现世，他能使用的神明权能数量与范围不仅不如生前，与以正常方式回应召唤时也多有不及。此时施行的小小手段并不属于魔术之神的范畴，而是另一神明之力的巧妙运用。Avenger本不欲回答梅林的问题，后者却显然把他的沉默解读成了另一种意思，似乎打定主意追根究底：“听说沙漠之地的植物以强韧著称，在昼夜不息的风沙中存活不在话下，有些甚至能够忍受数十年干旱而不死，没想到埃及也会有创造延续花期魔术的需要。那支杖的造型真是有趣——顺带一提，我很中意——难道是施术专用的触媒吗？”

“余的国家没有这种奢侈的讲究，余生前也不曾屈尊倚赖过他们卑劣的技艺。埃及的智者注重的是事象的变换，汞和黄金的相互转化，生死之间‘形式’的上升与下降，像是欧洲魔术师一味追求僵化的不老不死、延长这盆花无谓的生命的作风，反而落了下品。”他言下透出几分自傲，“亚伦之杖是我和我的兄弟那谬误神话的副产品。亚伦之杖是祭司的杖——相对而言，摩西之杖即是裁决的杖。”

Caster若有所思地问：“我在第六特异点远远瞧过你的兄弟一眼。确实是纯正得无法质疑的神明权能。”

“因为这双杖本就属于神明。奥西里斯以其中一柄权杖主持亡者的审判，施行冥土之神的权能，另一杖指引尼罗河年年跟随天狼星涨落，为埃及施予丰穰的祝福。”

“受教了。”梅林托着腮，兴味盎然瞧着他，“你不意外你的兄弟与你先后而至？我知道有绝不能同时响应召唤现世的英灵，必然成双出现的倒是头一次拜见。真可惜你没能亲眼瞧见，你的兄弟用他双手与那手杖做出的事，连我也不敢置信。”

Avenger阴郁地回答：“要是你生在余的年代，亲眼见证更不可置信的‘奇迹’，或可未知。”

看来他的回答正中Caster下怀。持有“当下”之千里眼的魔术师眨了眨眼睛：“唔，事实上，我瞧见过他单枪匹马消灭了一整支全副武装十字军来着？”

他一时无话可说，只能凭着前十四年虚构的人生经验恶狠狠回敬梅林：“凡事喜欢多管闲事的男人，如你如吉尔伽美什，最好尽快结婚为妙。”

赛特神嫉妒兄长奥西里斯的功绩与权柄，于是设法谋杀了他，将他囚禁在六尺黄土之下。吞没藏匿死者的土地生长出八种不幸的植物，向拉神太阳船行经的天空昭示他的冤屈。

就像他脱下衣服，任吉尔检查他的身体时一样。乌鲁克王急切的指痕与吮吻，连同雹灾、蝗灾、蝇灾、水火之灾肆虐埃及的证据，如雨水浸润大地，一个晚上过去便了无踪迹。

体验一种与吉尔伽美什截然相反的碰触，在他头脑中产生了难以言喻的古怪感受。吉尔的手指纤细轻巧，不带丝毫欲念，反而更像是出于好奇地触摸着那些本应留下淤血和凹凸、但却光洁无瑕的皮肤和肌肉。就连他的指腹也带着孩童的实在热度，与毒蛇的冷意绝不相类，倒叫Avenger想起狮子幼崽被热砂烘暖的肉爪。

他正胡思乱想得出神，吉尔“哎呀”了一声，踮高了脚尖：“这真有趣。Avenger，你的家族中莫非有红头发的先祖吗？”

“……”他默不作声捋着刘海里不知何时夹进的一绺红发，“是赛特神暴烈神力降临在余身上的证明。真可笑，明明是无可成长、缺陷和不足都被固定下来的空虚年纪，灵基状态竟在乌鲁克进一步突破了。”

吉尔拉起他的手仰视着他，若有所思问：“所以这是Avenger死去时的年纪吗？”

“余率领埃及大军追到红海边时，已然是个失去希望的老人了。之所以以十四五岁左右的面孔回应召唤，恐怕因为这是余和与余的兄弟度过的时光的证明。”

“你的状态变化，会是因为你的兄弟的缘故吗？”

童言无忌，正说中他头脑中隐约的猜想。他和摩西本是一体两面，或许远隔千年，仍以某种方式有所感应。他心中某个深藏的角落使他没来由地相信，神代乌鲁克满盈“神秘”的空气与吉尔伽美什留下的充沛魔力，绝不是将他塑造成此刻身姿的唯二原因。

他当时全然料想不到，片刻后梅林就会给予足以使他更为确信的证言。

“到现在才心生踌躇，不会太迟了吗，Avenger？”

他恍然回过神来，轻轻甩脱吉尔镌刻令咒的小手。决然不会错认又久未眷顾此身的，躁动的恐惧期待，骨骼寸寸长开的兴奋焦虑，少年时联床夜话，曾经的梦想和期待——致那一同成长、一同欢笑的兄弟，终成仇雠、渡海而去的加害者与圣人。

“……余的希伯来兄弟，托拉圣典中深得神眷、广受称颂的先知摩西，在余现世的同时以Ruler职阶响应了迦勒底魔术师的召唤。他们即将抵达乌鲁克了。”

“是吗？所以我们的契约算是什么？”

这一句自嘲得毫不掩饰，甚至带着几分消沉，他几乎以为自己听错了。

吉尔的一言一行，无不比成年后的他显得更成熟圆滑，连明褒暗贬时也总是笑吟吟的。这一次情绪外露得突如其来，Avenger也是措手不及。他垂眼打量御主的面色神态，吉尔只是低垂着眼，口吻平淡，仿佛在谈论今年两河之地的雨水是否丰沛：“天文台的魔术师既然快要来了，成年的那个我睡饱了觉，蓄足够他随心肆意大战一场的气力，也早晚又要回来取代我了吧。”

Avenger抱着那盆杜姆兹之花，踏上空廓无人的王宫步道。

他经过一重拱顶时，瓦杰特自阴影中浮现出身形，鳞片熠熠生辉，毒牙吻上主人的静脉，自相衔尾盘住他手腕，掩盖住一圈孩子打闹般的浅浅牙印。滴入了王蛇毒液的鲜血涓涓流下，淌进花盆，反使那盆植物翠意盎然起来。

“既然吉尔伽美什直抵黄泉的欲望都不足以在你身上留下证明，我可以大胆一回，咬你一口存个念想吗？”


	18. Chapter 18

##  ****十八** **

吉尔试探性的一口咬得克制，远不如吉尔伽美什在他身上留下的指印或天之锁的压痕来得深，若非他凭自己的意志与魔力留存着这一点点痕迹，原本不消以灵体从塔庙移动到长墙边的时间，便应消失无踪了。

Avenger从塔庙顶回望远方，几乎感到一阵荒谬。那突兀矗立在荒野上的建造物此刻仍是微不足道的雏形，但即使集齐诸城之力，造出比乌鲁克城墙三倍高、三倍厚重的防壁，在即将到来的英灵激战面前又有何用？他毫无兴趣了解吉尔伽美什的想法，却也不相信乌鲁克之王会天真地以为这便能起到些许对抗迦勒底的作用。至少可以断言，长墙在摩西面前，不会比纸莎草更坚韧几分。

朝臣、工匠、祭司、士兵俱已各就各位，在应在的位置上待命，吉尔孤零零坐在谒见厅里，一眼望去愈显身形瘦小。

“再陪我待一会儿可以吗？如果连你都要离我而去。”

Avenger放下杜姆兹之花，坐在王座玉阶上：“大敌当前，自相猜疑，是为君者的大忌。余只是觉得，假如余离开乌鲁克独自迎战摩西，他兴许能转移目标，不再执着于夷平两河之地。”

“你放弃追求圣杯了？”

他憧憬一笑：“余之所以再次承受生命之苦，只是要再见他一面。”

“真好。”吉尔的声音轻得几不可闻，比起回应更像自言自语，“你心有热望，足以使你为之献身。多么幸福的事啊。”

察觉他的目光，那张小脸上露出浅浅的苦笑：“我是那家伙留下来的安全装置，以免他不在时事态失控。我的使命不是别的，是为了把乌鲁克——和你——完好无损地保存到他回来时，再随他肆意支配蹂躏。”

此刻的他不能再像个名副其实的孩子了，像他在十之灾中夭折的长子。Avenger幽幽道：“没有一片落叶是毫无意义的。近代魔术师追求无妄而设计的三流契约，真能完全束缚住余或吉尔伽美什的意志吗？余之御主啊，你能仰赖的绝不可能是从者所谓的忠诚，而是祸福相依的利害关系。”

他没有善罢甘休，吉尔也可能是最古之王的试探之一。正如汞和黄金本是同源所生，从年幼天之楔治国的一言一行之中，已能隐约窥见那个暴君的面影。

“你仍不放心我吧，Avenger。”吉尔一语点破，朦胧笑意轻飘如破晓时的云烟，浑不着力。“唉，明明是他做下的烂摊子，他惹恼的人，反而全丢给我收拾善后。看在我们同病相怜……好吧，利害相关的份上，能再帮我一把吗？”

Avenger挑起一边眉毛：“什么？”

“他拉不下脸放低身段去做的事情，说来说去也只好我委屈一下啦。”吉尔隔空指了指那盆柔弱碧草，故作可爱地朝他闪着睫毛，片刻前的惨淡消沉仿佛全是他的错觉，“比如说，把受羞辱的天之女主人哄得回心转意之类的？”

乌鲁克虽贵为王权所在地，隐隐然有两河之地之首的宏大气象，但越出长墙，朝一望无际的荒原与森林望去，人类开拓的痕迹仍显得不值一提。或许在苏美尔诸神眼中，吉尔伽美什的暴政、冒险与归还，都不过像是一场寥落小雨，洒在美索不达米亚漠不关心、自行衰荣的沃土上。

现任乌鲁克王与杜姆兹的化身同乘一车，前往天之丘与城邦的守护女神重修旧好，再度缔结圣婚。在途者无不为之感动涕下，深以为这是乌鲁克中兴的吉兆。就好像现年高寿九十有余的王，突然一夜间返老还童稀松平常似的。

吉尔仿佛听见他心中所思所想，凉凉回答：“比起成年的我平日里的为所欲为，这当然算不得什么啦。”

幼年的王坐直了身体，好脾气地朝夹道欢呼的民众微笑挥手，Avenger懒得继续逢场作戏，顶着倾注在“牧人王”身上的崇敬目光闭目养神。杜姆兹之花被搁在他们脚旁，招展着接受了神性之血滋养的绿叶，花苞已有欲放之态。

吉尔还抱着一丝和迦勒底媾和的希望：“被选中的魔术师不是为了修复人理而来的吗？她理应拯救特异点的人民。”

“除了他的神雅赫维，摩西不会听从别的声音，迦勒底的少女也是无济于事。余就不会指望一支杀气汹汹的从者军队，秋毫无犯经过一座安居乐业的城市。”

前来一睹杜姆兹风仪的信众络绎不绝，献给伊什塔尔的献牲和珍宝又装了几十车，仪仗行进雍容而迟缓，他们当晚不得不在天文台歇下。

“Avenger，夜晚太长了，我可以和你一起睡吗？”

他原本就对小孩子的请求没什么抵抗力，当下在床铺上挪出了一半空间。吉尔似乎很为自己的要求不好意思似的，一躺下便把脸埋进薄被里，只露出一双扑闪的红眼睛。

“……要是Avenger早几十年来乌鲁克就好了。”

御主魔力充沛，身为从者原本无需睡眠，但一日间心绪大起大落，他也不由得屈服于疲倦和睡意。朦胧间听见的这句低语，仿佛是塞住头脑的乱梦碎片一般。

午夜，他果然又被另一个男人的双臂勒得睁开眼睛。

饶是从者之身，他也无法忍受吉尔伽美什的胡搅蛮缠和反复无常：“你非要让吉尔的信用再打个折扣吗？”

归来的乌鲁克王冷冷道：“叫得真亲切，本王的吩咐，看来那个阴险小鬼是准备全都反其道而行吧。”

“……如果你特地回到阳世就是为了和年幼的自己争风吃醋，余明天还是独自去见伊什塔尔算了。”

“闭嘴，本王连一根稻草都不准备施舍给那淫妇。”


	19. Chapter 19

##  ****十九** **

犹如昨夜的重演，他又被吉尔伽美什不由分说地按在枕上，视死如归展平了身体。

乌鲁克王却不急着享用这祭坛上引颈就戮的供物，剥下他的衣衫，目光如蛇信般一寸寸舔舐过肌肤。Avenger被他看得如芒在背，刚要开口讥刺两句，被御主先一步掂起他的手腕，握在掌中若有所思地捏了捏，指腹摩挲着那圈孩童乳齿咬出来的齿痕。

“半天不见，你的身量又长了一点。这算什么，被路旁的小狗咬了一口？”

他拉着Avenger起来，两人交股而坐。他努力顶着吉尔伽美什几欲捏碎他腕骨力道，毫不相让：“可见稚子的赤心，往往存留得更长久。”

“稚子？他吗？宁胡尔萨格抟土造人，集合安努、恩基、恩利尔最为深沉狡诈的品性，也就刚够捏出一个他。本王明明警告过他离你远点。”

他眼前一黑，已被乌鲁克王剥夺了视觉，也不清楚他心血来潮祭出了哪件秘宝。

耳中只听见一声嗤笑，不乏几分扳回一城的得意：“该说这乖巧听话的样子才更衬你这副皮相吗？本王宽宏大量，本不介意在欣赏你那张嘴发出的悦耳啼叫之余，屈尊听一听你的尖牙利齿。只是可惜，得等你再长开几分！”

吉尔伽美什的话中，处处暗示着从千里眼中看到了“他”的另一种早已断绝的可能。Avenger竭力忍受黑暗与体温增强的感度，调动精神抵抗那肆意妄为的手指，咬紧牙关吞咽下任何一点能更增添御主兴致的呻吟或痛呼，已无暇计较这些许细节。

他话尾带着颤音：“……你不会活着看到那一天的。”

他只摸索得出吉尔伽美什攫住他双腕，一把将它们按到自己膝上，而那双全然陌生的带着牙齿和湿润呼吸的嘴唇，则从他锁骨中央细吻着往下，咬着他胸口，含进包裹空洞胸腔的薄薄皮肤，再则轮到少年人平坦的小腹，坟起如泉的肚脐和生着稀疏毛发的下身。这具躯体只是一块荒废的田地，尚无耕耘的痕迹，更无田埂和河渠，苍茫雾气静静盘旋着，在吉尔伽美什眼中恐怕也只有供他泄欲与蒙骗乌鲁克人两种用途。接下来会被犁开、翻松、焚烧、播种、灌溉或收获，他都毫不意外。

“现在本王是你唯一的牧者与农人了。你会指望那个毛都没长齐的男孩和你演练圣婚仪式吗？”

“……余只指望睡一个安稳好觉，没指望过有不速之客半夜扰了他人清梦。再者，将余推到祭坛上的不就是你吗？”

Avenger反唇相讥，每个字都是从牙缝里咬出来的。他此刻的灵基年纪虽小，绝非对床笫之事一无所知的一张天真白纸，但吉尔伽美什的暴烈情欲或伊什塔尔的穷追不舍，自然还是离得越远越好。女神不会轻易与乌鲁克和解，总要拿“杜姆兹”作筹码开出狮子大开口的条件，是不需了解她也能看出来的事。然而在这张床铺上躺下之前，他多少还是对吉尔抱了些微薄的希望……

他努力使自己头脑中充斥着胡思乱想，却仍无法忽视折磨着两股内侧肌肤的啮咬。

“本王说过了，伊什塔尔可以搬到没有屋顶也没有祭司的破庙里，和豺狼分享她的祭品。”

乌鲁克王按住他，分开他的腿架到肩上，洁白牙齿咬下又一道宣示所有权的界线。埃及人的双手好不容易重获自由，指尖一阵一阵发麻，不由得揪紧他轻搔着自己鼠蹊处的满头金发。

“……如果这就是真刀实枪的圣婚，跟你平日里的淫行也没有区别。”

“噢，你倒是提醒了本王。”

男人荒唐的爱抚，如其降临在他身上时一般唐突地消失了。吉尔伽美什一把把赤裸的他拖下卧床，拿王袍草草一披，两人被情欲和狂怒挟裹着，跌跌撞撞步下几十级不知通往何处去的旋梯。

晚间的空气包裹尚未从热潮中冷却的躯体，Avenger不由打了个寒战，却也及不上夜露纷纷沾上脊背肌肤时几乎沁入骨髓的冰凉。他像尾被打捞上岸徒劳挣扎的鱼惊跳起来，被吉尔伽美什轻而易举压了回去。草叶尖长，末端针一样轻轻刺上来，泥土的湿润清香钻入鼻端。

再没法自欺欺人地用不着边际的思绪模糊情欲了。幕天席地的冷与吉尔伽美什倾泻在他身上的热成了最鲜明的对比，似乎将剥夺视觉后的感官放大了数千倍。

他侧首细听潺潺水声，隐约知道乌鲁克王将他带到了一片邻河而居的鲜嫩草甸上。远离了有熟睡奴仆和燃烧火炉守候的卧房，此处便是一张生满了野地里的百合花、不纺也不织的天然眠床。

他们在天文台歇脚时天阴欲雨。Avenger和他身下的沃土化为一体，不发一言任御主施暴，在吉尔伽美什点燃他的抚摸间隙里，却听见春雷声如囚禁在大地深处的一只困兽，沉闷狂躁的蹄声不绝于耳。

他已不太分得清落在他脸上的细雨和吉尔伽美什滴落的汗珠的区别。春分后的第一场大雨倾盆而下，他下意识抱紧了在一千三百年前的美索不达米亚，他唯一熟悉的男人。


	20. Chapter 20

##  ****二十** **

骤雨击打皮肤，他的棕发全湿淋淋地贴在脸上，雨水沿着紧闭的眼角淌落。吉尔伽美什的触摸比暴雨更猛烈，留下比前夜更多的齿印和指印，随着下身每一次冲撞，他的皮肤毫不留情地被土地磋磨，被草叶锋利的锯齿边缘划出无数寸许长的浅浅窗口，金色的魔力化为光点飘散，平白为记忆中金发白肤的面孔增添上异样的色彩。在天际滚动的闷雷声与磅礴雨声之中，御主沉重的喘息依然清晰可闻。  
不能用纯粹的性欲或愤怒解释。也不是因为吉尔伽美什恐惧于摩西即将引来迦勒底大军兵临城下。绝不可能在故国体验到的春雨滂沱而下，大滴大滴砸痛他的皮肤。  
那双陌生的手臂将沾满泥印草汁的Avenger拉了起来，保持着交合的姿势，胡乱拂去他脸上雨水泪痕。他被他身下捣得完全说不出话来，只觉得隔着这层即将涨破的肌肤一边是火焰一边是海水，无力回应御主稍露温情的举动。  
吉尔伽美什又低下头来吻他，牙齿和舌头绞缠啮合，魔力流入，空气抽离，虚幻般的窒息混合不应存在的心跳声轰然敲打头脑。仿佛有什么即将要从胸腔中抽枝长出，挣裂骨骼与肌肉展开翅膀。那是化为拉之神鸟、从永远之国返回人间的灵魂吗？  
压在身上的重量骤然一轻，相接的嘴唇和填满的下身也抽离了，托起他的手臂重新把他扔回地面。Avenger还来不及倒抽一口冷气，回应他的仅有空虚。  
他下意识在吉尔伽美什手臂上挠下血痕，浑身发软，小腹深处几乎在同时涌来一阵屈辱的渴望。Avenger仰面朝天接受冷雨的拷问，目不能视，全身不着寸缕，看上去比一具浮尸也体面不了多少。御主留在他体内的余温渐渐冷却，他不知道也毫无兴趣追究他去了哪里。倘若他真的在为乌鲁克而战，吉尔伽美什会是最后一个理由。  
他被淋得恢复了些许神智，试着动弹一下手脚，确定黄金之王没有心血来潮捏碎他哪块骨头。暴君的慈悲一钱不值，过去哪次不是他心满意足又把他折磨得失去意识，才肯善罢甘休？  
穷尽从者的出众听力，耳中除了雨点击打长草的沙沙声、旷野间呼啸的风声与河流溅起的细微水声，再无他物。没有活人的呼吸与心跳，无从判断御主是否不知所踪，还是用了某种手段冷眼旁观，或者这也算是他心血来潮实践的新把戏之一。  
春雷隐隐，他支撑身体的手几乎打滑，才勉强凭着酸软的双腿与腰肢站直了身体，循声跌跌撞撞走向河边。河岸的泥泞随着他每一脚深陷下去，冰凉的水渐渐淹上脚背，涨过脚踝，包裹小腿与膝盖。  
拉神之子拉美西斯，宁愿死也不会在这不敬者掌上起舞。然而他已非王国的明光，更无不见上摩西一面就满足离开人世的资格。  
Avenger将最后的羞耻置之度外，满怀即将解脱的喜悦，深一脚浅一脚朝河心涉去。他全身上下满是草叶割出的细细血口子，更被雨水河水冲刷得外翻发白。即使吉尔伽美什突然现身，或摩西带着令以色列人不可逼视的神光，降临到他眼前，他也顾不得消费魔力编织蔽体的礼装了。  
他的全身全心，皆可为等待与兄弟重逢的那一刻献出。被随意轻慢摆布的屈辱、恨不得杀之以偿其罪的愤怒——与座上没有尽头的等候与彷徨相比，又算得了什么呢？虽然手段与情状都极其不堪，吉尔伽美什传递给他的魔力却切实饱满，在皮肤之下、骨肉之间涌动着。这副狼狈的躯壳几欲被挣得片片崩裂，重塑出崭新形态的灵基。  
雨势渐渐停歇了。河心一时平静下来，Avenger仿佛站在一片起伏着无垠银光的沙漠中央。塞特神和狮头的塞赫迈特，他们复仇的意志已将他蒙羞的污秽冲刷干净……  
埃及人抬手，故国荒凉的砂尘映亮了他的脸庞。他漠然宣告道：“拉美西斯王座的守护神，埃及之刃，你的愤怒刺透余的敌人的身体。你热衷于掠夺，凡是你的心所想，你的手便成就……”  
一道傲慢的声音从他头顶上传来：“——来和美索不达米亚的土地一道承认吧，你们都祈求着沐浴本王的恩泽。”  
唯有死亡方能诞育新生。  
瓦杰特的身躯在水面下悄悄盘上脚踝，毒液跟随刺穿肌肤的利齿注入回路之中，只需一瞬便随魔力的运行流遍全身，些微的刺痛全然可以忽略不计。Avenger不置一词，他无暇计较吉尔伽美什故意挑拨他种种反应为乐的恶劣趣味，堵在胸口的仅有一口不肯服输的意气。  
流沙崩落。年轻的努比亚摄政王猛然睁开眼，荒漠颜色的瞳孔重新亮起神采，正映入苏美尔王蛇般的鲜红立瞳之中。  
“欢迎落回地面上，冥界之鸟。”吉尔伽美什不以为意，直接伸手将Avenger拉上河岸，仿佛把欲火未消的他赤条条抛弃在野地里的另有其人，“十七岁，对吧？着装品味似乎见长了一些。”  
他的王袍一样被淋得透湿，胯间器官狰狞的形状清晰可见。Avenger扑倒他，分开一膝骑了上去，粗糙的亚麻纤维肆意揉搓着衣褶下的凸起：“今天余方能取信，人为了达成邪恶的意图能如何不择手段。”  
苏美尔王揉捏他臀肌的手法一如既往粗暴肆意，手指已直奔正题，从短裙下沿探了进去。“本王的观点一贯相反，忠实于自己的欲望才是人顺从天性的表现。你现在不也学会本王特有的这种美德了吗？”  
他既然动作在先，Avenger也就毫不客气坐了下去，挺直腰背，故意用臀缝抵住蓄势待发的性器一动不动：“余保留意见，而且没有在此时此地和你探讨的兴趣。”


	21. Chapter 21

##  **二十一** ****

吉尔伽美什发出一声不知喜怒的闷哼，掐住埃及人的腰把他扭过来背对着自己，反剪住他的双手，用身体重量压了上去。   
他纵然有意激发Avenger引诱男人的天赋，也无心再轻撩慢挑，手指分开他双臀搅动了几下，把已被插入过一次的穴口扩张到可容三指左右，便就着上次交欢的残精和体液挺了进去。埃及人被他撞得坐在他胯上剧烈颠簸着，摆着腰主动套弄起体内的性器，不忘奚落他说：“难为一个老人忍了太久。”   
月光隐现，Avenger勉强扭过脸来瞧着他，一滴不知是薄汗还是残雨的水滴沿着鬓角滑下颊边，勾勒出他的轮廓，纵然呼吸混乱破碎，那双眼睛却是笑吟吟的，连同唇角也衔了一丝嘲讽的笑意。   
嘴上不饶人的本事也和他引诱人沉迷床笫的本事一样出众。吉尔伽美什重重顶了一下，撞得埃及人把正要继续出口的话语猛地哽了回去，才一手掐住他的下巴：“老人，嗯？”   
“暮年贪色，有如老宅起火，才更不可取。”   
“本王的从者，自然只能由本王处置发落。再则这是圣婚仪式的一部分，何来本王贪色一说？”   
吉尔伽美什忙着“发落”他，嘴上也没有落了下风。Avenger被他深深浅浅的抽送节奏逼得一窒，云收雨散，交合处的拍击声和泥泞的吸吮声，入耳更难堪地清晰起来。他眼神转暗，没有追究到底：如果他没有及时得到赛特的神启恢复视力，御主是否会就此一走了之，还是就此回收他，任他在黑暗中迎来迦勒底攻破乌鲁克的那一日。   
“照你的说法，这不过是教导而已，又非真正的仪式，难道不是借了名头替自己肆意妄为开脱？”   
“笑话，圣婚仪式属实与否，是本王而不是那女人说了算的。今夜过后，她不承认也得承认了。”   
“此前的圣婚新郎不止余一人，你也曾照此法办理吗？”   
他无暇计较这句话听起来是否还有一层别的意味了。   
“还有哪位乌鲁克的新郎，身为魔术王派来、又被黑圣杯引诱的使者，灵基被连锁契约削减到只剩太阳王全盛时期一半不到的强度，却如飞鸟入怀，不自量力走进本王的宫殿？”   
吉尔伽美什依旧泼了他一盆冷水，答得敷衍，也没打算在诡辩术或逻辑学上彻底压倒他。男人拦腰揽起他，直接捻住他半睡半醒的性器搓弄着，快感剧烈，如痛楚般刺穿他。吉尔伽美什素来只关心自己，今晚却非逼他承认不可：连亡灵都会向人间的无边春色低头。   
诞生自虚妄的躯壳，也会如此可悲地为感官所折服吗？Avenger咬紧牙关，不欲流露一点声响，使吉尔伽美什得意，却仍压抑不住混乱的鼻息与偶尔漏出的一两个音节，从足趾到腰背绷成一道弓一般的弧线。他越是以沉默坚拒，御主仿佛越是被他挑起嗜虐之心，变换着手法在他身上施加情欲的拷问，似要测试这张弓究竟在怎样灭顶的潮水下才会绷断。   
“待到明天太阳初升，就随本王动身前往天之丘，叫伊什塔尔认可这次圣婚仪式好了。刚才你嫉妒了吗？把此类丑陋的感情呈献给本王看也是无妨……”   
他陷在深深的失神中，口不能言。御主有些无趣，干脆把他按倒在地上，不再抽插，而是一下一下重重地凿进他的身体。他只能双手着地跪伏着承受吉尔伽美什，上身袒露，遍体金饰发出如雨摇散的奢华细响。   
“本王听说，拉-阿图姆用精液创造了原初之水，他的眼泪滴落在尼罗河初次泛滥过后的黑土上，就生出了人类……”   
他抑制不住痛哭失声，泪水和从男人指缝里溢出的浊液润湿草叶，头一次痛恨，从者竟然也被附加了与常人无异的肉体。   
精神再如何抵抗，亦不能避免身体背叛意志，以吉尔伽美什的胜利为这场挞伐画下休止符。倘若他能像肉体凡胎一般，在见到天边初露的日光前精疲力竭长眠不醒，定然会比现在好受得多吧。

前往天之丘的途中，吉尔始终一言不发低垂着眼，仿佛不知该如何与从者对视。Avenger本就不打算在他身上追究成年御主的作为，瞧见这副情状，反而勾起几分不忍。

当诸神俱已厌倦了人类的浅薄无知、贪得无厌，纷纷动身离去前往安努端坐的天庭享受一成不变的宁静，唯有一员从中窥见了自己反复无常的倒影，欣然留在人间，看顾着对她有所求、也时时愚弄她的人民。   
“十七岁，正是我的杜姆兹离开我时的年纪。既然乌鲁克人把圣婚新郎以完好无损送还给我，那么吉尔伽美什的一切冒犯之举就既往不咎。”   
Avenger已经长得比伊什塔尔高了，但当她从背后拥抱他、用丰满乳房摩擦他的后背，她的触摸仍令他不寒而栗。长墙下一别后，女神再未主动邀约他，因为她心知吉尔伽美什必将向她屈服。   
“真是让人苦恼的成年的我，和让人苦恼的女神啊。”吉尔夸张地叹了口气，似乎全然没感受到气氛正紧绷着，主动拉起他的手，有意无意将他往远离伊什塔尔的方向扯了扯。“话还没好好说完，可以不要先急着上下其手吗？原野里的鲜花招人喜爱，在森林里横冲直撞的母牛可就是另外一回事啦。”   
伊什塔尔的嗓音立刻也冷了三个调子：“我的新郎应得到最精心的侍奉，以他最尽善尽美的面貌回到我的身边。如果不是吉尔伽美什故意轻慢，那就是乌鲁克连一池净水也拿不出来，以至于我的杜姆兹身上散发着粗鲁野兽不请自来的气味。”


	22. Chapter 22

##  ****二十二** **

“他本来就不打算把新郎还给你，我身为一介狱卒也是无能为力。既然你认为杜姆兹横遭乌鲁克人玷污，不如将圣婚延期，择日再办如何？”

“我愚蠢的血亲啊，还是你冲龄登基时的模样最懂事可爱了。然而你可曾听过夏雨冬雪、春花秋月有延宕不来的时候？我的爱情化作滚滚雷云、绵绵雨霖，是联系起天地的恩惠，我和我的丈夫的结合也是同理。”

如果说乌鲁克城里一度生活过名叫希杜丽的女子，她的痕迹也完全被伊什塔尔蒸发掉了。女酒保的温婉荡然无存，她身着打褶的亚麻长袍，腰系葡萄蔓玉带，手提安卡架，黑发如云堆到肩头，更接近Avenger熟知的另一位女神。

“即使是丰饶肥沃、风调雨顺的两河之地，也会有滴雨不落的旱年、炎热如夏的暖冬，繁花未开先谢，浓云蔽月不见，不仅在泥板史册上确有记载，我的双眼也曾在统治这座城市时亲眼所见呀？”

伊什塔尔沉下脸来：“强词夺理何时成了你的看家本领？一味拖延时间也是无用，无论你或他都不能横加阻挠。”

“开个玩笑嘛，不要这么紧张。”

Avenger不曾见过谁能比吉尔更懂得利用自己年幼的外表，女神分明即将发作，又生生忍了下来。

“原来如此。你竟捐弃前嫌，和吉尔伽美什联合起来，就为了领着我的杜姆兹到我的神殿里招摇炫耀一番，然后把他再次夺走吗？”

伊什塔尔从喉中发出母狮开战前的低哮。她紧挽Avenger的手纤若柔荑，其下却潜藏着摧毁高山、凭空使大河改道的可怖力量。吉尔举起刻有令咒的手背：“我不准备放弃Avenger的誓约。”

他为免更深地卷入最古之王与原初女神的意气之争，勉强自己开口问道：“我记得你之前追求过吉尔伽美什。”

“吉尔伽美什和卢伽尔班达，恩美尔卡与阿腊塔王，都是些不解风情的臭男人，根本毫无区别。”

“他们若没有区别，你为何又铭记于心，念念不忘呢？”

他或者正中了激怒伊什塔尔的要点，或者便触及了她不示于人的软肋。她的手骤然收紧了，指甲掐入他的肌肉，即使不依凭天之女主人的神力，也足以使他感到疼痛。Avenger暗暗倒抽一口冷气，绷紧了自己的脸孔。

“他们被我记住的唯一理由是不敬之罪。”

他不敢擅自出言惊动女神。杜姆兹归来，其象征意义更胜于乌鲁克先王与伊什塔尔爱人的简单复合，无论吉尔伽美什与伊什塔尔哪一方在争夺战中获胜，都意味着另一方权威的极大受损。他本人会遭到所有者如何对待还在其次，一枚筹码是无法对自身的归宿发表意见的。

吉尔不为所动地指出：“于是乌鲁克的第四位王，那个无辜的少年牧人做错了什么，以致被你亲口流放到阴间，忍受吃尘喝风的凄惨日子？”

“无辜？当我在冥府一丝不挂，被我的姐妹拘禁，过着不见天日的痛苦生活，他竟敢华服美饰，在宴会上肆意行乐，寻觅新欢？你管这叫做无辜？发配他替我受苦难道不是理所应当，何时轮到你来置喙？”

“你瞧。”吉尔摊开双手，“既然你痛恨他弃你于不顾，流放他到冥府最底永不相见，又何必执着于要我把他的化身献给你呢？”

“不错，我盛怒之下使出万钧神力，当场格杀了他。”伊什塔尔幽幽吐露，“但是我守在他变冷的遗体边，很快便反悔了。——不顾死亡的凄冷，再次下闯阴间寻觅杜姆兹的使者也是我，对他厚爱有加的乌图神，口口声声眷念他的恩情的乌鲁克人又努力干过了什么？

我的第二次冥界之旅失败了。艾里什基伽尔，不得重见天日的冥后，我的敌人和唯一的姐妹，亲口告知我说，我的爱人无法以完整之躯归返人间，因为诸神计划中止黄金时代，替那些畏威而不怀德的愚民创造了一个新的统治机器。杜姆兹必须为乌鲁克新王让道。”

Avenger不禁扭动着手臂想挣脱她。

“你瞧，连我的杜姆兹也察觉到了，你还要继续装傻吗？诸神为连系凡人与神之治世创造的装置，在这乌鲁克城中打下的天之楔？”

吉尔坦然回应：“我知晓我的使命，并不打算否认。”

“我的爱人因你而死，复活一回，你和吉尔伽美什竟还敢把他当成威胁我、和我讨价还价的筹码。现在把他留下，我还能放你完好无损地返回乌鲁克去。”

“吉尔伽美什要我转告你说，今年乌鲁克的圣婚已经由他和Avenger代为举行，就无需你劳神，也叫某位欲求不满的女神死心，别再觊觎他的从者了。人所配合的，神不可分离。”

伊什塔尔怒极反笑，指甲深深陷入Avenger小臂，掐出十道血痕来：“我的杜姆兹生来秀美，勾起恬不知耻的恶徒的贪欲，罪不在他。我只是没想到吉尔伽美什疯到了这种地步：恩奇都死后他本就自斩一臂，看来那趟不死药之旅也没能让他的头脑稍许清醒一些。你不觉得，乌鲁克人早已疲于应付这个老头了吗？”

她黑发披拂，细细吹着Avenger后颈。他头一次发现，女子的情欲竟会深沉强健如斯。

“我如何评价他呢？我又不曾亲眼见他治理城邦。虽然就这次醒来所见，乌鲁克人民对他冥界冒险的故事还挺热衷的，也信任他带领他们面对即将来临的大战。”

“终于进入正题了。”伊什塔尔冷笑一声，“吉尔伽美什若非有他自己应付不来的大事，怎会向我低头？既然有求于我，把我的杜姆兹交还给我就更是天经地义，也只有如他一般贪得无厌，才敢拿你当作盾牌，自己躲在后头，打着两者兼得的主意。”

“同理而言，如非我代替他前来天之丘，你怎会屈尊给乌鲁克和谈的机会？”

“既然你们铁了心不愿意主动交还杜姆兹，那就不再是和谈，而是战争。等在神殿外的乌鲁克人，杜姆兹在世时他们从未遭受过寒暑之苦，地上的鲜花谷物自行收获，更无需他们亲自弯腰耕种，他们仍然把他忘了，一旦那个迦勒底丫头带着流民的圣者率军入境，他们同样不会体谅吉尔伽美什带领他们叛离诸神的用心！

他唯一的失策就是和你共用一具脆弱的肉体。他承认了人的命运，就必须接受人的归宿。”

“是呢，我唯一比较擅长的就只有口才而已。”

女神冷笑：“你对自己真有信心。”

吉尔垂下眼睛，拉着Avenger的衣角：“不，我只对Avenger有信心。”


	23. Chapter 23

##  ****二十三** **

无论吉尔伽美什对幼年的自己抱有何种盘算，恐怕都要落空了。

喜怒无常的女神抛下鲜花，掣出长枪，仅在一瞬之间。上一刻神殿中仍被凝固般的沉默笼罩，这一刻金戈相交之声已撕裂空气，他持短剑且战且退，不忘把御主护在身后。如非伊什塔尔自说自话地将他认为杜姆兹——Avenger侧身半步避让枪尖，不禁猜想——从而收起了她足以夷平山峰的神力，他几乎毫无可能抵挡到现在。

杜姆兹之花陶盆落地摔成粉碎，残叶黄土泼洒之处漫开一片绿草萋萋。严严抹上灰泥、巍巍七层矗立在天之丘上的塔庙，顿时重归安努之女、乌图的姐妹与俊美牧神初遇的春日荒野。伊什塔尔也相应摘去了城邦守护者的文明妆饰，肩悬箭囊，腰缠拧成九股的蛇鞭，喉上闪烁着红玉髓泣血光芒。爱情与纷争如影随形，朝拜她的人们理应心知肚明。

……枪比剑长，兵器长上一分就添上一分凶险。他残余的军人本能，指出这个简单得令人绝望的事实。吉尔被他一把揽进怀里躲开伊什塔尔横空驰来的枪尖，悄声分辨说；“快放下我！你还能留出些毫胜算。”

Avenger淡淡回答，指出一个不容忽视的事实：“不必说了。即使放下你，余也一样没有胜算。”

要从伊什塔尔的攻击下求存，赛特神赐予的战技或许尚能抵挡。但要夺得一线胜机，则远不足够。需要的是数名互相配合的英灵，集齐能够从细微动作中预读出对手动向的战斗经验、事先思考出最佳对策的头脑、捕捉最细微空隙的目力，以及利用转瞬即逝良机的速度……

……攻即守。拼上被女神的长枪钉在原地夺去自由的可能，他也要竭力一试。

今时不同他率军追赶到红海边的昔日，太阳王自缚手足的威风架子，他从未放在眼内。伊什塔尔故剑情深，或吉尔伽美什返老还童的玄机，利用得当，都只是延宕他一线喘息时间的胜机罢了。

……趁着女神尽情戏耍他们主从，还能挤出片刻喘息的空隙。丈许的神枪被她舞得如臂使指，枪尖蝴蝶穿花一般，上撩下挑，又削下吉尔耳边一缕金发。年幼御主强忍着一言不发。

然而乌鲁克王故意示弱，和伊什塔尔的深情款款一样不值得信任。此刻女神至少不会刻意伤害他，在从者魔力来源得到稳定保证的前提下，马上倒戈、取了吉尔性命才是正道。

……那就是有什么、必须守护胸前的稚子不可的理由呢？

只在他一个分神的瞬间，女神的长枪已经杀至，却只在他横起格挡的剑上轻轻一点。

这一点比先前的刺击轻了太多，几乎如芦苇触水，然而传入他耳中的，是细不可察的金属绽裂之声。Avenger心下一凛，翻过手腕变为反手持剑，果然瞧见剑身上绽出一丝裂纹，仿佛不是金铁，而是随手一挥就可击碎的脆弱陶器。

没有继续深究心境变化的时间了。或许该感谢吉尔伽美什强行给予他的浓厚魔力，让最疯狂的构想得以实现。运用魔术之神的智慧，将自身化为纯粹用于演算的装置，头脑分割为十个甚至更多区域同时并行运作，辅以高速思考增进效率，即可以平日里几十上百倍的运算速度，由女神每一块肌肉的动作与每一个眼神的移动读取动向，甚至计算得出所有在一瞬之后可能到达的……未来。

偏居近东一隅、与伦敦的时钟塔、北欧的彷徨海并列当世三大魔术研究部门的阿特拉斯院。寓居其中的研究者却从来不屑以“魔术师”自称，而是将他们的工作呼之为“炼金术”。和致力于参透物质间相互转换提纯、由此达到灵魂与肉体同时永恒不朽的西洋炼金术不同，阿特拉斯院追求的乃是通往万变之不变“未来”的——“唯一正确解”。

实在很难说，其中没有那位“三重伟大的赫尔墨斯”的庇佑吧？

……即使计算得出伊什塔尔神枪搠来的来路，女神攻势之狞恶，也绝非他的孱弱灵基所能直面的。短剑堪堪碎裂，才接下枪尖一击，免得吉尔脑袋被从他怀里斩落下来。他以身庇之牢牢护住御主，两人借力倒飞出数尺，半空中变剑为杖拄住，才踉跄着站稳了。神枪收势不停，直接在Avenger脚尖前掘出一口深泉，泉水如箭狂涌，被Avenger一挽一捻，凭空化作一副弓箭。

“妮斯！克努姆！”

尼罗河源头之神予他以水流般源源不绝的力量，狩猎和战争女神加持他的弓箭。伊什塔尔此刻尽管花容变色，手无寸铁，Avenger的头脑中却已明白无误预见了一瞬之后她素手抬起，天之弓挟着女神的雷霆之怒如雨轰击落地的未来。他的时间有且仅有这一息。

松开拉满弓弦的手指并不比呼吸更难。本身源自伊什塔尔神力，又加上两位埃及神明祝福的箭矢破空飞去，即使女神慌忙将手势变作回护也不及阻止，这一击毫不留情直中腹部，她的鞋底几乎在地上划出两道深沟，才勉强撑着几度弯曲的双膝站住，不致跪倒。

“……是余献丑了，神鹰荷鲁斯之母，掌管天地的皇后，通晓魔法奥秘的伊西斯。”

如他所见，从者的常规攻击对真正的神祗无能为力，就如同凡人的物理手段同样无法伤及从者的灵基一样。那偷袭的一箭也就稍稍扰乱了女神的呼吸，连一道擦伤都不曾留下。伊西斯——伊什塔尔重整态势，挥手召回神枪，扬声笑道：“有意思，竟祭出透特创制的小伎俩对付我来了。奥西里斯，当初不正是我走遍埃及的十四个诺姆，把你被赛特残害的尸骸拼回原状吗？”

吉尔使劲挣脱他的怀抱跳下地，小手一扬拉出一裘隐身斗篷。既然判定女神的怒火已经转移到自己身上，对当前局势也无法可想，Avenger一时安下心来。

“这副身体，无法回报您的深情。余只有最后一个问题：在乌鲁克对余有恩的希杜丽夫人去了哪里？”


	24. Chapter 24

伊什塔尔目光闪动，上下打量着他：“想不到此时此刻，你竟问出这样的问题。两河之地侍奉我的男女众多，我为何要去一一记住？奥西里斯啊，你不能追究地上每一粒尘沙、河流里每一滴水的去向，而比这更徒劳无用的事，便是去寻找一片从未抽芽的落叶，追索一朵不曾破土的凋花。乌鲁克城中不曾有名为希杜丽的女子，即便她存在过，也已如烟消云散。这个答案使你满意了吗？”

“……知道她的恩情余已无处回报，足够了。”

“……等一下，你是个重情义的男子。既然乌鲁克城尚有一人关心那个自愿舍身的女人，我就把她的生平托付给他：服务于我的塔庙的女祭司，某天迷上了国王的花匠。她情知囿于律法两人不可能结合，日日嗟叹，黯然神伤，终于情难自抑，向我祷告说：‘我的女主人哪，请成就我像您一样不计回报的恋情……’”

Avenger不关心希杜丽的牺牲将会如何影响乌鲁克，单刀直入：“只要是足够真挚的情意，就能打动你这位难以取悦的皇后吗？”

女神微微侧腕，放低枪尖：“杜姆兹，你想自证你和你的奴隶主之间存在过什么动人情谊吗？可别笑死我了。”

“有谁说过这关吉尔伽美什何事吗？余停留乌鲁克不是为了别的，而是为与余的兄弟一会而来。”

要动用与女神交战时相同数目的分割思考才能堪堪抑制住范围，不致让千年后吞噬过他的王国的灾厄，提前将乌鲁克也啃噬得一干二净。被黑暗吞没的太阳下，潺潺流经荒野的底格里斯河翻涌起千层血浪。

“……如您所见，他留下的灾厄刻印在余灵魂之中，只要余仍在此世停留一日，爱憎便一日不会断绝。与他相见之前，余还不能放弃这副灵基……不能交付给任何人。”

“又在强词夺理。看来今年的转世赐给了你一些不必要的知识。”女神倒转生着九个蛇头的神枪霍然插入地面，拔起万钧天雷，“我的骨中之骨，肉中之肉啊，那我只好先给你一点小苦头，看我如何把吉尔伽美什肢解成一条剥了皮的蛇了。”

……火焰炙烤着他的皮肉，他的口中如尝茵陈，以太虚构出的头脑也几欲被劈裂开来，使他难以分辨宝具与女神施加的苦痛。Avenger眼前一黑，拄住亚伦之帐才勉强站住，鼓动着蛇般龟裂的舌头：“……是你忘记了，伊什塔尔，你的丈夫被剥夺权能打下阴间前的模样。”

地之杜姆兹，与天之伊什塔尔相对，具有如假包换的不死性。他固然孱弱，但当他的皮肤与大地相连，就没有人能用土中做成的武器将他杀死。

女神的声音遥远却不模糊，铁锤一样击打着他几欲崩裂的听觉：“我怎会允许你就此死去，再一次落入我姐妹的国度，再一次从我身边离去呢？我的爱人的能力也像他的性情，一贯柔弱却无比固执。唯有让你活着亲眼见我收拾了吉尔伽美什，想来你才能彻底死心吧。”

“……你若真能做到，就不会等到现在了。很遗憾，吉尔伽美什仍是余的御主，只要余的双脚仍站在这土地上，便不能允许你为所欲为。”

耳廓中又传来一声粘腻的碎裂声。伊什塔尔的剪影独立在血河横流、飞蝗蔽日、冰雹与火柱漫卷的昏暗天幕下，踩瘪一只跳上她脚背的青蛙。

“闲聊的时间稍嫌太长了。这算是铲除吉尔伽美什的暴政、乌鲁克迎接我们双双归来所做的预表吗？不知感恩的愚民，我会将苦难带向他们的土地，永久卸去他们的大门，让他们的城市像最不知廉耻的女子一样终日袒露出身体。等我把吉尔伽美什从他的老鼠洞里挖出来，下一个就轮到那些唯唯诺诺的反贼。”

神明无法被战胜或杀死，却可以被愚弄或贿赂。十之灾的诅咒也只稍稍减慢了伊什塔尔的步伐，她足尖一点，飞纵向他即将投入他的怀抱，五指捻出一匝蛇行奔驰的电光。

……他本以为不用这样早动用到最后一手的。但从开启分割思考与高速思考的那一刻起，运算出的无数种未来终究全都收束在这一点上。

无需闭上眼睛，日日夜夜，埃及人撕裂天空与大地的悲鸣总在他耳畔回响。所有的父母都失去了他们的头生子，无数的女子成为寡妇，无数的幼儿从此失怙……这诅咒或许能在顷刻间摧毁一座城池、一个国度，但在神灵的灵基面前，恐怕不会比轻轻一抚更有力量。

“终于回心转意迎接我了吗，杜姆兹？这样很好，你我——”

愉悦上扬的音调尚未抬高，女神的脚步猛地一个踉跄，质问声中也多了几分惊疑：“……你做了什么？”

“……给予生命，又吞噬生命，以为新一次诞育的养料。伊西斯如是，伊什塔尔如是。这生与死的自然循环，正是大地母神的本质。余只不过暂时……切断了这一循环。”

他紧抱着女神暂时瘫软下来的纤躯，从她的小腹上移开掌心。明白无误摧残神体、甚至阻断了女神生生不息的权能的咒印，正是一枚“יְ”（希伯来语中的“第十”）纹样的焦痕。

神枪脱手落地，他却仿佛在拥抱一道天火，一场飓风。埃及人忍受着几欲震碎灵基的伟力，扬首叫道：“吉尔伽美什，就趁现在！”

成年的乌鲁克王抖落隐身斗篷，将EA斜指向女神后心。


	25. Chapter 25

##  ****二十五** **

开辟天地的奇形长剑缓缓旋转着，卷起的气流之下，层云流散、土地崩裂，连世界本身也为之摇撼。

伊什塔尔猛一把挥开埃及人的手，勉力坐直了身体，恨恨啐出一口烧焦的黑血：“真是不想再瞧见你这副自以为胜利便不可一世的表情。奸计得手，想来你也很是得意，无礼犯上的乱臣贼子，这次又要把我的爱人夺走了吗？”

“笑话，本王回收自己的所有物，谈何‘夺走’？睁开你那被自恋遮蔽的眼睛好好瞧清楚，Avenger身上，哪一处没有本王替自己的库藏留下的烙印？除了让他怀孕之外，什么花样本王都实践过了。”

……毫无荣誉可言的卑鄙手段。Avenger只觉得浑身痠痛，骨头都被伊什塔尔踏散了一遍，由着御主挽住这副由沙子、月光、石英、蝎尾与蛇牙构成的躯壳，把他架了起来拉到自己身边。

负伤的女神伏在原地，目光怨毒盯住他们，一绺黑发挂落到唇边：“冬去春来，你我的争斗此消彼长。只要还剩下一对男女，我们的仇恨便将在他们心中延续下去。”

“妒妇的怨气，宛如断头之蛇，死而不僵。要是本王能一劳永逸断绝你的力量，早就禁毁乌鲁克境内所有塔庙了。大敌当前，非得任性妄为，逼本王以剑代笔将你赶到和谈桌前吗？”

“厚颜无耻地替自己夸口粉饰吧，吉尔伽美什。你但凡有过一点和谈的诚意，带上应许给我的祭品，或许还真能省下一番首尾。归根结底，天文台的不速之客就算拆尽你乌鲁克的每一块墙砖，又与我何干？既要向我求援，又反过来倒打一耙，再过五千年世间也不会有这样无耻的逻辑。”

“尽管趁着还有力气尽情鼓噪好了，本王可以宽大为怀。仅此一次不作计较，反正充其量是败者的哀嚎。”

他心中烦闷，摇摇欲坠甩开吉尔伽美什，开口打断两人老调重弹的争吵：“伊什塔尔，余自冥界归来，终究再一次背叛了你。

你希求的果真是余的归属权吗？群山江河的精魄，神魂交会而感怀相恋，纵使有过肉体的欢愉，那也将降格成次一等的渴望。换言之凡人向神明献上祭牲，在根源上取悦神明的绝非动植物的尸体、宝石香料或祭火的香气，而是信者的幻梦、执念、欢乐与愚妄。”

御主的手从后搭上他的胯骨，收紧五指，惬意把玩着那道陡峭突起的弧线。他顾不得那么多了。

“你试图说服我什么，杜姆兹？我执意与吉尔伽美什争夺你，不过是因执着过去的时光，不肯忘却你我曾有的浓情蜜意与你的背叛吗？”

伊什塔尔定定盯住他，目光一瞬不瞬：“一如既往，你还是低估了女子的心志。吉尔伽美什暂时可以把你当作为他宝库里一件新奇玩物，但当乌鲁克城墙倒塌，天火焚尽王宫时，我总会回来。天与地拥抱相合，终非他一人之力能够阻止。”

“即使你立刻劈下一道雷霆把余烧成飞灰，余的心意也无从改变。”Avenger背过脸去，允许吉尔伽美什冷冷摆弄他，“否定生的欲求，执着于空虚的复仇，留在注定倾颓的城市里，委身给年老的暴君，只因他答应支持余到灭亡的一刻，人之彷徨徒劳莫过于此。献上余今生今世的痴愚执着，希望能博你一笑，然后安然离去吧。”

乌鲁克王越过他肩头睨视伊什塔尔，仿佛在回顾被他舍弃的那一半神性：“本王没必要欺骗区区奴隶。”

“复仇从来不是凡人所独有。那时抢在你踏进乌鲁克王宫之前把你截走就好了。”

天之舟玛安娜缓缓降落在地，承起女主人的身躯。女神腹部的焦黑灼痕已可见渐渐淡去，但她斜暼一眼吉尔伽美什手中的EA，多少也露出了顾忌之色。

“如你所愿，今日过后，天文台的来客与你们之间种种纠葛，一概与我再无关系。你也应知道，别指望我会助向我挥剑之人一臂之力。”

“在老巢被打得落花流水还有勇气大放厥词，你想笑破本王的肚皮吧？”

平地忽起狂风，掩去女神的身形。裹挟紫电与砂岚的龙卷扶摇而上，伊什塔尔怨恨的蓝眼睛朝他们投来最后一眼。

“蛇性本恶。原来是那只剩半副、曾舔食过不老药的蜕壳，你也敢收为己用吗？”

Avenger去拾那朵凋零在地的蓝莲花，差点打了个趔趄。吉尔伽美什死死瞧着女神消失的虚点，不知不觉放开了他。

新郎载誉而归，既圆满举行了圣婚，重新博得天之女主人的欢心，祈祷来乌鲁克又一年风调雨顺，无形间也调和了王与诸神的家庭关系。

能对吉尔与吉尔伽美什的天壤之别熟视无睹、笑嘻嘻交接留守工作的，想来只有Caster这种活宝了。

“灵脉确保平安无事地完成了，修筑城墙工作进度也在如期进展，不过城外居民的回撤的执行在安置上好像碰到了点问题……啊，详情大概刻在那边从左往右数第二到第五叠的泥版上。还有……”

吉尔伽美什直接打断了滔滔不绝的魔术师：“本王回来不是专听你说这些鸡毛蒜皮的。杂种们乐意死守那两块可怜的土地便随他们去，有眼无珠的蠢货会不会被剥皮拆骨，本王没兴趣。”

临时御主的申斥，也没能令梅林的营业性笑容褪色些许：“那即是指，你希望鄙人优先汇报更重要的事务了？两河之地的领主，都遵照你出发前的旨意齐聚乌鲁克，听候执掌王权者的差遣。此外就是商讨鄙人逗留乌鲁克期间的差旅费支付事宜，以及试行货币制度、工会制度、一天八小时工作制的计……”

“——后半段本王可以当成没听见。你在卡梅洛时一定令亚瑟王十分头痛吧？”

觐见厅里人头济济，今时不同往日。Avenger既被吉尔伽美什封为替身，就落座在他膝下稍低的位置，听他随口吩咐发落，暗暗观照，只发觉乌鲁克政出一门，竟然都和吉尔临行前的安排一一榫合了起来。


	26. Chapter 26

##  ****二十六** **

……是了，无论气质言行再怎样迥异，他们本是一人。Avenger暗自嘲笑自己，与女神相对峙时极度紧绷的精神一旦松弛下来，竟连这一点也险些抛到脑后。但在吉尔伽美什身旁，过于放松显然不是个好主意。

黄金之王一如既往态度高慢，言辞咄咄逼人。他放眼望去，诸城邦的主人无不口中称是，却在私底下交换着不情不愿的目光，不失为一出打发闲暇的好戏。

吉尔伽美什貌似无意挽回出走期间下滑的声望，乌鲁克方面也就以被Caster引进了复式记账法的政府年报作结。

第一个不满的声音，从环形会堂高处响起：“王权所在地的代理人，何时竟能肆意欺压联盟的城邦了？”

发难者站了起来，穿着皮裤和在两河之地未免太热的羊皮袍子，即使被吉尔伽美什垂下眼皮的一瞥扎了个透穿，也没有摘下锥帽朝他致意。Avenger听闻先王恩美尔卡在世时，乌鲁克的威势曾降伏了阿拉腊山的另一侧，这位代表想必就是波斯湾以东的山民头领了。

“谅你孤陋寡闻，本王倒是要问你，本王之外又有谁人能担当统率诸城邦的重任？”

“你没换牙时就是乌鲁克王了，至今视政已超过了九十年的时间——且一度陷入疯狂，任凭自己的城市在身后倒塌。我认为你年老昏聩难堪重任，有何不可？这乌鲁克城里，不是出现了另一位年青的后继者吗？”

Avenger发誓自己听见了Caster幸灾乐祸的笑声。他平视前方，只作不闻，仍能感受到密密落落投来的数十道目光。虽说生前早已习惯集众目于一身，并不觉得如何不适，但思及时移世易，也难免产生些许异样感。

“年老昏聩，嗯？恐怕真让本王的替身坐在这里发号施令，到时反过来指责他年轻短视的又是你们了。”吉尔伽美什缓缓环视厅中，“还有哪个杂种也抱着同样想法的，本王给你们一次陈词机会，站到本王面前来就饶他一命。”

他轻蔑的一瞥，犹存壮年时的余威，Avenger静候了十下心跳的时间，厅中只有那带头人傲然矗立着。远道而来的异邦人振臂一呼，又对乌鲁克的近况了若指掌，难免得到了其他领主的暗中授意。

他推测得出的内幕，吉尔伽美什不可能无所察觉。御主好整以暇，语带嘲讽：“是本王一时失策，竟然指望到你们身上。羊的胆子，狼的贪心，一帮畏首畏尾的乌合之众，趁着本王动身前往伊什塔尔的塔庙，才敢私下密谋，串通起来意图解散王权联盟，对吧？”

见无人胆敢回应，黄金之王唇边的笑意更深且冷：“要是堂堂正正站出来求去，本来也无妨允许你们一个个的自行其是。也罢，由本王——不，就由你们心心念念的这家伙来赏赐，心怀感激地领受这未来的一瞥，然后滚出乌鲁克罢。”

……不用更进一步的暗示，Avenger也已知道吉尔伽美什的打算了。虽说本不欲将‘那个’技能滥用在这种地方……

第一只青蛙低低鸣叫着，跳进悄然流淌了满地的血水。

如果目前供给他魔力的是吉尔，Avenger断然无法在三天内再次解放宝具。本着揭示迦勒底少女肆虐惨状的要求，施行前五灾的诅咒即可，但要将伤害范围缩小锁定在谒见厅中央的一小块空地上——无疑会占用他七个以上的分割思考。

他颅腔中隆隆作响，视野所及处尽是一片布满噪点的空白脸孔。说来好笑，希伯来圣人轻易毁灭他的国家时，未必会比他想得更多。Avenger混混沌沌，满头冷汗也顾不得去拭，只听御主高声重复了“纳比斯汀”“独善其身”之类的字眼，便被他一把挟住肩膀步出谒见厅，扬长而去。

虚假的血液涌上头顶，不会搏动的灵核却在胸中鼓噪起来，连被抛上床榻时所受的再轻微不过的反冲，都被感官放大成了令他一时间头脑空白的重击。他的手指胡乱抓握着，也辨不清究竟握住了什么，直到分割思考的后遗症渐渐缓解下来，才勉强松开被攥成一团面目全非的布料。血红残影褪去的视野中，吉尔伽美什的脸孔不由分说朝他压下来，鲜赤的立瞳绝类蛇目，是其中唯二两点清晰的色彩。

“怎么，原来怕了么？食髓知味，拜倒于本王的美技无法自拔，又有机会重获恩宠，过分激动以致一时失态，未能及时宽衣恭迎。不敬之罪，本王先大度地赦免了。”

“……余判断进行体液交换行为毫无助益而已，乌鲁克的人和神都喜欢自说自话吗？”

他火烧似的撇开御主王袍一角，逃也不是，留也不是，不禁有些气馁。吉尔伽美什的渴求一目了然——若不是本人沾沾自喜一再宣扬，Avenger也不愿相信他已是个耄耋之年的老人了。

乌鲁克王攒起眉峰，端详着他的情态，突然夹住他鼻尖，再次笃定地告知：“但是你怕了。”


	27. Chapter 27

##  ****二十七** **

无生无死的昔日残影，孑然立于千万年的时光、千万个不同的世界之外的亡灵，还有什么可以惧怕？

最冠虈冕虈堂虈皇也最显而易见的答案就在那里：他害怕夙愿尚未达成之前便烟消云散，尚未与终成死敌的兄弟重逢之前便含恨折戟。АVenger大可以将这回答直抛出来，然而他与御主都心知肚明，吉尔伽美什言下之意不在于此，因而如此回应便与逃避无异。

……何况，他也无法忽视意识深处的一丝不谐和音。

“余是一介亡灵，一个男子，一缕不倚靠那埃虈及王的遗恨就无法在地上行动的残响。热恋和饱含温情的媾合，有时固然是唤回青春的灵药，但余总不会蠢到对你心存幻想。既不能繁育子嗣、使乌鲁克的王祚五代而终，又无法稍稍取虈悦你自己，弥补这副天生不足的灵基……”吉尔伽美什的手指滑下他鼻梁，径直拨开他嘴唇，刮过整齐齿列和粉红的牙龈，轻轻压住他舌根下的黏虈膜，像是要由内至外翻阅他，“……因此，生者奢侈的玩乐才令余百思不得其解，忧惧不已。”

他强忍着违和感结束了后半句话，牙齿不可避免地刮擦着吉尔伽美什的拇指皮肤，后者不以为忤，余下四指把虈玩着他绷紧的下颌轮廓：“不错，本王宠幸你这事确实大体无益，但人类不做些无益之事，也就和泥塑木雕的死物没有区别了。连这一点都看不透彻，要待本王手把手教导的事看来还有不少。别立刻高兴得发起抖来啊。”

“等一下！余质疑余的身体还有供人欣赏的价值。”他抢在御主摸索向他脖子以下的部分前慌慌张张喝止他，“是因性情的缺憾已拒绝成长、将那灾难永久铭刻在灵魂之中的空壳。……即使你试图效仿河边的荒唐举动强行注入过量魔力，这便是我灵基突破的极限了。”

“确实太瘦了一点，而且是个惹嫌的年纪。”御主刻薄地评论道，抓虈住他的手朝下探去，抹开他胸口一片金粉的纹画，“若是你没有舍弃为王的矜持，本王何至于把你视作下仆？

重想一条言之有物的理由。不然本王就把你铐到床柱上。”

御主难以沟通的程度简直令АVenger为之气结：“是余还没有将理由说明得足够充分，还是你故作不闻？余与你的契约联结稳固，即使连续发动过宝具也足以自行恢复，没有任何靠体虈液交换行为补充魔力的必要性……等、停下！发问之后又不听人回答就是你为王的美德吗？”

“本王在听啊。”吉尔伽美什理直气壮，手下动作不停，就着那一片金色的斑驳重新描画出毫无意义、唯一作用恐怕是煽动从者羞耻心的纹路，“不过本王只开恩听取有意义的话语。欲拒还迎以行动展现就行了，口舌之快在床上则属多余。”

经伊什塔尔一役，他四肢沉重，浑不着力，仿佛睡在铅云之中，感受不到自己的指尖和脚趾。它们像是成了一尊神像的碎片，只有电流般窜过的痛觉、快虈感和神圣的震悚能将它们重新拼合起来。

“……追求一成不变、尽善尽美的标本，是圣人的作为。不平于万事万物都要毁灭，舍身与世界搏斗，是空怀侠义的愚勇。只敢指责讥笑眼前生活的瑕疵，以为自己能高人一等，就是更等而下之的凡夫了。王是承认、评判、背负众生之人。”

御主拾起他的手掌贴在颊边，复诵曾被芦苇海海水淹没的一段铭文：“由衷地赞美本王吧。‘作为光（拉）照过、作为风（阿蒙）掠过的一切’，本王都全数奉还给你。”他的手指摸虈到乌鲁克王笑了，呵出一口湿虈润的吹进泥土的活气。

藉由吉尔伽美什的指尖，他不是被拼接，而是被熔化成流动的黄金，再由御主随心所欲地重铸。分明知晓这具身体的一切都不过是暂时被赋予形体与姿态的虚妄，是怨恨与悲愿构成的无底漩涡，除却复仇之外无物可以填满的空洞，吉尔伽美什却从那虚空之中抽取出过去未曾存在之物，在这具人形上涂抹、塑造出崭新的面目……

……而他自己分明深知这一切并无意义，分明片刻之前还在抗争，最终竟也不禁步步陷落下去。难道不是因为隐约预见到了这一点，他才如此恐惧御主的欲求吗？

“你如今贵为王虈权之主，旦旦而伐也太劳心劳神……唔？”

劝说吉尔伽美什，就像往沙漠里浇水。御主一手环住他两肩，借势将他半抱起来。他的唇齿令Аvenger继续沉没下去，他的臂膀却是把他拉出深渊的唯一一点曙光，有如阿吞，慈悲的太阳张开万道光辉的手臂。这个乌鲁克的夜晚，是吉尔伽美什俯到他身上，在黑暗中将既非奥西里斯也非杜姆兹的陶片和碎石塑造成一个崭新的他。

“从塔庙回来之后你温顺了不少。”

御主支着肘，歪在枕上玩着他编成侧辫的童发说。他刚才吮得他上颚隐隐发麻，另一只手也从他背后松松搂着他，别有深意捻住他的乳虈尖，却毫无逾越的意思。埃虈及人带着胸前的一片狼藉直起身，回视他的眼睛：“既然和伊什塔尔决裂，余已经失去抵抗你的理由了。又在回避余的问题？”


	28. Chapter 28

##  ****二十八** **

“是本王在问你问题，而不是你反过来问本王。”

他被御主伸手一拉，猝不及防，猛然倒回枕上。还未及做出反应，那只手又握住了他的发辫。黄金之王岿然不动，他的疑问好似打在一堵墙上，被原样抛了回来。“所谓抵抗本王的理由，只是你自欺欺人的产物，本王懒得拆穿而已。一开始就没存在过的东西，亏你能当作挡箭牌用到现在。”

吉尔伽美什将辫子在指根上绕了半匝，就像握紧战车的缰绳。Avenger不适地侧了侧脑袋，等候他的开示。一滴月光淌进他锁骨中央的凹陷处。

他的兴致刚被唤起，可有可无，之前玩闹般的亲吻，之于他只是一圈掠过湖面的微澜。御主是个严苛的乐师，断不许他在他掌中发出不合时宜的声音。

“余对余的前路了然于心，不知你何出此言。”

“毛头小子的妄自菲薄自怨自艾，本王也不屑插手。”

御主重重哼了一声，合身卧倒下来，泰然自若睡着了。

Avenger怔怔地坐了半晌，直到听清吉尔伽美什节奏均匀绵长的呼吸，才能确信御主竟真的就这样暂时放过了他。他本已做好了准备，无论是言语或肉体，都心知这一页断不可能轻飘飘揭过的……

窗外夜色正浓，夜夜高悬天边的金星经过今日一役，也显而易见地黯淡了下去。黑暗无碍于他低下头去，端详自己这具永久停止了时间的躯体。

他轻手轻脚解开被御主压住的头发和衣袍，能坦然入睡，随心所欲醒来，想必是他征战生涯留下的遗风。

Avenger无声无息滑到床边，正欲趿上鞋子去宫门外守夜，却被脊柱中窜过的难耐酥麻猛然击倒。他不由自主跪坐下来，在大腿上拭了一手虚汗。

……吉尔伽美什的话，果然信一半就好了。

他喉头焦渴，望着乌鲁克王瞑目的面孔舔了舔嘴唇，只觉得舌根处腾起一股甘甜的饥饿感。

于情于理，本不应该如此。就算以这姿态现世时已没有皇帝特权助他获取托特神的智慧，头脑深处又正悄然升起一簇蚕食理性的幽深暗火，他依然不难猜出，此刻的情形与床上睡得正安宁的御主脱不了关系。吉尔伽美什先前放手得爽快，恐怕只是暗暗为后续的恶趣味作了铺垫，好整以暇地等着取笑失态的自己。

……但那又如何呢？知道御主存心轻慢，他就能行若无事地站起来，走出这座宫殿，把这张面孔从视野与头脑中都排除出去吗？

寝殿内外有他守护，自然安全无虞，柱廊和厅堂才是吉尔伽美什的卫队徘徊之处。灵体化的Avenger飘过拐角，窥伺两三个肩扛铜矛的乌鲁克人打着酒嗝去解手，藏到一尊胁生双翼的人面公牛像后，背贴着沁出一层冰凉夜露的彩砖。王宫建在高丘上，遥遥望去城中的灯光均已睡去，他胸中却翻腾起非那个男人不能浇熄的焦热。

埃及人双膝一软，汗水如滚烫的金液浇透他全身。这唯一能吸引亡灵的恶毒生欲啊——

月亮已从中天渐渐西落。原本还不足他坐在寝殿屋顶上走一小会神的工夫，今日漫长得胜过生前所知最长的时刻。他勉强睁开眼睛——即使视野被汗水模糊，也不足以影响从者的目力——判读着弯月移动的距离，仅得到微不可见的结果。

……乌鲁克王的面孔依然宁静，透露出他睡得正香甜。只是匆匆一瞥，已叫Avenger浑身战栗起来。

他并紧双腿厮磨着股侧，浑身披挂的黄金不住刮过墙面，紧贴心房抖颤着细响，入耳有如战鼓撼地而来。

……出于自我憎恨，复仇者灵基将他的身体回忆锁定在了迎娶正妃妮菲塔丽前的十七岁，同理而言，生前身后和他有过肌肤之亲的也只有吉尔伽美什一人了。他摒弃杂念，把手撩到裙下含糊搓揉起来，光是那股想冲回寝殿骑到御主身上的渴望就让他屈辱无比。

视线中的月亮被他的汗水和呼吸洇污，泛出一片淫亵的肌色。月亮开口笑了：“怎么？这愤怒的魔眼长在你无趣的脸孔上，细看之下竟也有点动人了。”

来者拉下珀尔修斯的面具，右手手背闪烁着三道令咒。

苏美尔王衣着齐整一尘不染，向他投来俯瞰的目光，而他被那股不可言说的热望与被撞见自渎场面的羞耻双重折磨着，浑身沁出涔涔细汗，两腿绵软无力，如非勉强靠着背后墙面支撑，几乎就要滑到地上。

大约再没有比这更难堪的情形了。头脑中一半的部分咆哮着当场出手格杀无礼之徒也毫不为过，另一半却从深处叫嚣着想将眼前的御主拉下来、让他与自己同样陷入这一汪挣扎不出的泥潭、死死纠缠他直到天明的渴求。

“可悲吗？算了，此时此刻毫不动情的怪物，应由本王斩杀才是。马上恭敬请罪，诚心诚意叙说臣下的感激和渴盼之情，本王兴许能解脱你也说不定？”

他牙关直打颤，无暇理解男人的长篇大论，别开眼睛，不敢再看一眼吉尔伽美什的右手。御主的手生得骨节修长，指腹处留着弓弦和剑柄印下的薄茧。想被这只握过万千神兵的手一掌盈握。想用犬齿齿尖在他指腹上咬出细细的印子，再含入整根手指将唾沫从指尖涂到指根，然后轻轻舔他掌心，舌苔熨帖着掌纹……

“……不用。余自己来好了。”


	29. Chapter 29

##  ****二十九** **

“是吗，那你最好动作快些。”御主毫无半点屈尊移驾的意思，反而又变了个站姿，靠向神像足有一人多高的底座，双臂抱胸好整以暇瞧着他，“本王就在这里等着。”“你……”  
他好不容易从齿缝里挤出的一个音又立刻受到了呵斥：“就这么对本王视你为下仆驱使怀怨在心，这时候都不忘以余自称？”  
他的凝视几近把Avenger化为一根盐柱。埃及人铁青着脸闭口不言，指下加紧动作套弄着，只求尽快泄出来。他的目光定在一个虚空中的焦点上，御主投下的影子如另一层衣服拥抱舔舐着他，把他压到墙上翻过身去，咬住他肩头，由外至内填满他……哪怕只是一根带茧的手指。  
……前液打湿指缝，他总算拾回了少许理智。如果吉尔伽美什吻他时成功喂下了媚药，为何他本人却安然无恙，甚至压着一丝焦躁怒气？  
要说御主在此事上纯白无辜，就好像尼罗河倒流一般。既然不是通过体液交换摄入的有形实物，那么莫非是……？  
不会是Caster的手笔，Avenger直觉地察知到即使卡梅洛的宫廷魔术师爱好多管闲事，也断不会自找麻烦到在吉尔伽美什与他之间施展起把戏。何况复仇者灵基使他对抗魔术影响的能力下降至几乎无物，操纵这副从者之身不需要多么精妙的技艺。思绪兜兜转转一圈，最后仍归结到眼前这个男人——他暂时仍不能直视其面庞的男人身上。  
“——在床上还是在梦中被征服，心悦诚服接受本王的宠爱，难道存在什么高低贵贱之分吗？”御主的声音居高临下在他头顶上炸响，如果他再贸贸然靠近一步，Avenger便会身不由己拜倒在他脚边了，“不论深陷春情的网罗抑或丧权辱国，不卑不亢泰然处之，正是王之气量的根本体现。”  
埃及人于情于理都无从反驳，才发狠似的嗅着他的味道，气息细弱地啐了他一口：“……卑鄙。”  
如他心中隐约所愿的，苏美尔王当真不再接近过来了，然而他头脑里一片混混沌沌，也不知袭上心来的复杂感受是喜是忧，更遑论分辨个中滋味了。  
“随你如何说，身为王者，理所应当连赞颂和唾骂也一同接受下来。”笼在他身上的影子动了动，大约是吉尔伽美什放下了环抱胸前的双臂，“本王已用自己的主张教导过你，现在轮到你回答本王了。”  
答案已经不言自明。“余在你眼中，原来是个乏善可陈的诱惑者吗？”  
他固然和吉尔伽美什相看两厌，但无法证明王的魅力，紧抓住御主的心神、使他在欢爱之际无暇他顾，那则是更严重的罪过了。  
Avenger横下心来，单膝跪下趋近只剩一个阴沉剪影的御主，一手仍不忘抚慰着自己，鼻尖贴近他长袍下勃起的器官形状，侧首咬开了他的腰带。  
倘若这是御主处心积虑所愿，那么他终于得逞了。  
……单只是——单只是隐约扑到鼻尖的气息，就无异于在Avenger头脑中卷起一场风暴，将最后一点不无怨怼之情的思绪也彻底打得烟消云散。他在其中挣扎许久的漩涡终于有了流动的方向，他却不得逃脱，反而更无可挽回地被拉入深处……  
要竭尽全力，才能控制住喉头的一声吞咽，但吉尔伽美什无疑依然听得一清二楚。他伸出舌尖润了润嘴唇，才尝试性地轻轻舔舐。  
御主没有任何动情的表示。他皲裂的嘴唇含吮、包裹、润湿着其上的筋络和血管，仿佛在向一座无动于衷的高山祈祷。在脑浆如沸的高热中他被吉尔伽美什抓住手臂拖了起来，按到铜像上背朝着他站稳了，恍然发现自己裙上两腿间一片濡湿，竟已高潮过一次了。  
他两股战战，脐下全数化成泥泞。背后的男人扶着性器夹住他臀缝草草摩擦，反教他焦躁起来。  
“——！”  
近在咫尺而不得满足的空虚与业已抛弃矜持的认知一同，驱使着Avenger要开口发问。无意识的一声模糊喉音已软腻得几乎是从舌尖滴落，吉尔伽美什的手指却比话语更快，两指攫住他的舌头捻弄起来，胯下抽动的速度反而更快了，使好不容易成型的字眼都化得无影无踪。  
待他终于被放开时，两腿已几乎不是自己的了，全然感觉不到股间淌下的液体，也险些不能自力站稳。  
“别急着擦。”  
男人带着汗意和热气的身体沉沉压到他身上，吉尔伽美什咬着他脖颈，喘了好一会儿才吩咐说。Avenger抬起如灌了铅的手臂向背后摸索着，温存似的抚摸他的脸庞。若他尚且残存一丝理智或羞耻心，当场就该咬舌自杀了：“怎么没插进去？”  
“弄臣的谏言，偶尔也有可听之处。”

金发的王在塔顶俯瞰着黑头的人民，早就是好几辈人的光景了。当年有幸目睹过王与挚友远征雪松林的乌鲁克人，他们的孙儿也成了拄杖而行的老者。阿伽王的大举来犯和之后的城下求和，伊什塔尔的恋情与诅咒，已是泥板上的陈迹，除了焦虑的书记员学徒不复有人关心。吉尔伽美什的统治枯燥而持久，仿佛将要和天地同寿。  
——却不然。有识者每次觐见御驾，叩拜如仪时都在心里默诵道：“谁让你乃是三分之二的神、三分之一的人造成？”


	30. Chapter 30

##  **三十** ****

“杜姆兹”在他身旁端坐，沐浴着对这副少年人皮相投来的钦慕目光，垂目无语。乌鲁克王的发色依然光泽明亮，皮肤绝无皱纹瑕疵，外貌自然与老迈全然无缘，至于他的精力和头脑是否依然与年轻人无异——Avenger早已身体力行地领教过了。他生前不曾谙熟两河之地的历史，即使现在被圣杯赋予了与时代相应的知识，也无从想象这个男人要以如何的面目迎接死亡……

而他无法思考得出的答案，终将由他的兄弟与迦勒底的魔术师从另一个时代带来。

那巴比伦神官之高寿已经令他足够惊奇了，没想到王权联盟还带来了一位更老的尼普尔司祭，只比吉尔伽美什小五岁，脸上像落了三四层蛛网。Avenger见他被奴隶们前后围簇起来，颤颤巍巍洒香料，朝他匍匐下来恭敬见礼，不禁担心他会被一阵晚春的轻风吹倒。

归来的牧人王不苟言笑，但风度不凡，自有一种展露恩威的天赋，不是烧砖人或农夫能教养出的男孩。想瞧吉尔伽美什出洋相的基什、马里、拉格什使节都有些失望，又暗自期盼，老王给出了放权的暗示。或者能等来一道天谴。

然而，对他怀抱期待的人，吉尔伽美什一贯乐于使他们的希望落空。应付垂垂老矣的祭司们，只需抬出圣婚仪式完成的证据，便再无半点异议之声；压制心怀鬼胎的诸城邦，先前几次会议已施过了重压，此次也并不需要更高超的手腕。由始至终，“杜姆兹”只是默默端坐如雕像，如一株点缀乌鲁克王座的静美植物，反而变相衬托出吉尔伽美什事无巨细都牢牢把控，显然毫无将王权分与他人一二的意思。

乌鲁克城沉浸于第二次圣婚的狂喜之中，遍地香气缭绕，仙乐飘飘，国王的黄金战车驰过铺满街衢的花瓣。索普德特与塞尔克特一视同仁守护着美索不达米亚的夜空，带来了下个丰年的吉兆。如果在埃及，尼罗河想必已涨到了一个安全的水位。

他错觉重回垂髫之时，侍立在父王身侧迎接另一个赛德节，有如荷鲁斯与离开地府吻别他的奥西里斯。巴比伦神官将银铸的砖模和盛土、灰泥、砖刀的银篮子放在他脚前，喃喃吟诵道：“愿您把重建秩序、取悦诸神的信心带到您的人民面前，愿您将您的爱举过头顶，涂抹在伊什塔尔的门楹和柱梁上，就像一头回头注视其牛犊的母牛……”

吉尔伽美什没有教导过他“杜姆兹”在这场合应当如何应对的闲情逸致，而Avenger也同样毫无了解的兴趣。为着执念短暂停留的亡灵，连称呼为“过客”都太言过其实，更无半点必要在细枝末节上纠缠。他知道只需摆出一副宝相庄严的面孔，不发一语，便足以令众人诺诺。他们的头脑中自会解释为神明风仪出众，与凡人不同，没有人想得到追究虚名之下的真相。

埃及人眯起眼睛，视线越过花雨覆盖的林立房屋，直望向来路尽头。遍披欢庆装饰的街市中，仅有那道尚未修筑完工的长墙突兀矗立着，毫不掩饰凹凸不平的层层灰泥与尘土覆盖的砖石，犹如一道袒露出城邦血肉的细长刀口。

异议者们固然想接近“杜姆兹”，可惜吉尔伽美什把他看得很紧，须臾不离左右，像条抱窝的蛇。偶尔他们也会迎合民众的欢呼故作亲密，御主道貌岸然的嘴唇和手指，尚能勾起昨夜沉醉的涟漪。Avenger别开眼睛，脸上挂着假笑，阴郁地寻思：“你们在苛求一个和他同生共死的影子。”

“当人们的语言尚未变乱，地上没有虎狼，没有蛇蝎，没有恐怖、纷争和敌对。”

那山民领袖跳上一辆花车，拨开请求施舍的人群，一把挟住他的手臂。他目光似铁，影子也如一座铁铸的高山朝他当头压下来。

纵然此人的力气胜过狮虎野兽，也有几分能糊弄人的架势，终究只是脆弱易折的凡人。Avenger要抖开这无礼犯上之徒，甚或令他筋断骨折以示惩戒，不须花费弹指的工夫。但他眼角余光飞快掠一眼吉尔伽美什，见鲜红立瞳微微眯起，志得意满的笑容立刻蒙上一层冷意与阴影，不由鬼使神差地一动不动。

对方见他神态自若，毫无慌张之色，似乎一时有些气馁，但随即又威胁性地左右环顾，逼得要上前来的卫队退了半步，不敢擅动。

“你就是那少年神杜姆兹无疑了，乌鲁克人都擅长蒙骗神祗。最早一次是伊什塔尔，然后是雷鸟……这一次还需要我明言吗？”

“冒死呼唤余的圣名是有何事？如果你此举纯粹为了动摇乌鲁克的声威，那便下去领罪罢。”

“他许诺了你什么祭品？是血，是财，是爱，才引得你嗅着祭火的香气再度回到地面上来，支持他短暂而动荡的人之治世？”阿腊塔人赶在他拧断他腕骨前明智地退走了，像一片叶子藏进雪松林之中，“记住你倚靠的是一根枯朽的梁木。吉尔伽美什在消耗他的神性维持他身上属于人的部分，就像挥霍阿拉伯香木去点亮一根灯芯草。

两河之地的王都如此可悲吗？或许这就是介于神与人之间（英雄）的疯狂作为了。”

得蒙迦勒底召唤的圣人众多，其中既有因牺牲封圣者，也有因慈爱封圣者。唯独一人，却偏偏因灭国破城的事迹成名。

“不错，那就是我秉持的必要之恶。如果连戕害无辜者的罪孽都无法背负，就不过是自命侠义的软弱之辈罢了。那种态度，虽然既欠缺君王的气度，又不具备被选为主之使徒的资格，但毫无疑问是大多数‘人‘的选择。’’


	31. Chapter 31

法兰西的圣女垂下眼睛：“……既然是摩西大人的训谕，我就恭敬领受了。圣都卡美洛已然在Master身后崩塌瓦解，横亘在她面前的，只有最后一个特异点和等待着吾等的魔术王了。奉主之圣名，即使是再次献出这泡影一样的生命，必须……”

先知被圣骸布蒙蔽大半的面孔上现出一丝赞许之色，笑着止住她的赌咒发誓：“贞德姐妹，纵使身处人理之末世，我们也无妨对Master保持乐观和信心。”

“恰如您所言。能令异教徒与主的羔羊、生前争战流血的国王与名将同站在一面旗帜下，纵然不能摈弃生前恩怨也愿共为拯救人理而战，正是Master的才能。”圣女剔透的眼睛望向召唤室。即使门扉紧闭，也从缝隙中流溢出切实可感的魔力，变幻着斑斓色彩的光芒令灯具照明黯然失色。她调换话题：“暗杀者与圆桌的骑士们早已齐聚迦勒底，不知此时又是哪位与Master结缘的英雄将至？”

“迦勒底新增一员强大战力固然是好，但如你之前所言，反而无需过于拘泥新从者身份。意趣各异、志向不一的英雄们一旦团结在Master旗下，就只是说话的刀剑，一株会思想的芦苇罢了，包括吾等救济世人的悲愿，也必须让位于修复人理的大业。”

Lancer到得比他们还早，一早已扒在召唤室门口把半颗毛茸茸的绿色脑袋探进去了，也不知道把Ruler的话听进去没有。今日陪伴Master的是与他们在圣都并肩作战的众哈桑，只听得静谧小小的吸气声，百貌正拍着藤原立香的背脊帮她顺过气来，素来沉稳的咒腕失声喊道：“是初代大人！”

巨剑重铠的剑士步出召唤阵，甲片摩擦交击的金属声中，踩散一地化作齑粉的圣晶石。乍一眼只瞧见那昭示“山中老人”之名的骷髅面具，等到Saber走出房门，灯光便忠实描绘出一双幽蓝的犄角，遮住整个头部的黑布直垂到铠甲领口，甚至辨不出其下究竟有没有掩着一张人面。

匆匆赶来的玛修两手掩口，发出小小的倒抽冷气声：“是您……”

先知柔声轻语，仿佛只是对自己说话：“看来我不曾陪同Master登访晚钟之庙，错过了一场奇遇。”

兴许是厌恶Saber身缠死气，Lancer又消失得无影无踪了。被兴奋冲晕头脑的Master稍稍回过神来，正咬着手指盘算Saber今晚的落脚处，马修探头越出召唤室里一片喧嚷，望见了驻足观望的Ruler一行，随口提议：“我记得摩西先生就和同信仰的从者挺亲近的吧？”

Saber的眼窝透过白垩面具，摇曳起两簇猩红的鬼火，一时令室内都归于寂静：“不必畏怯，契约者哟。山之翁，回应召唤而显现身姿。吾不持名号……虽然因应天命而暂时改变了身姿。方便称呼其名即可。”

历战数个特异点所培养出的胆气，也足以令从者们对这位曾只是一介普通人的Master高看一分了。立香挺直背脊，从容回应：“迎接英雄来到迦勒底是我的荣幸，从此共同为人理而战吧。要是打算先熟悉一下环境，想来Assassin们和我一样乐意做向导。”

贞德弯起眼睛一笑，显然注意到她闪电般把计算迦勒底资源的草稿纸藏到身后的动作。

“……不必了，吾乃是拙于言辞的世外之人。纵使被契约者牵涉入世，也只是徒增烦恼罢了。自晚钟之庙一别后，唯望不肖徒孙没有烦扰你才是。”他目光扫过之处，静谧报以赧颜，贞德轻铠下微微一震，战旗不自觉斜出几寸。

法兰西的圣女打了个冷颤回神过来，正暗自责怪自己心情浮躁，山之翁却堂堂正正地动了。

他身上甲铠相咬，不住沉重地锵锒作响，却踏着轻悄如死的脚步，影子朝Ruler兜头罩落下来。

“踏过死之幽谷的阿兹拉尔哪。你无论光临何地，都称得上是一位稀客呢。”

只有先知全然不见异色，被那两簇鬼火的注视笼罩着，指尖也不动一动。他缓缓抬起脸来，由旁观者的视角看来，竟似透过蒙眼的圣骸布与剑士“对视”一般。

“吾无非是黑暗中蠢动的亡灵罢了。未曾想到观星之战如此沉重，连你也现身于此。”

山之翁的嗓音如同从那具沉重铠甲中响起的钟声，贞德经过了方才一回，这时已经有所准备，也依然觉得隐有压力。

“此乃不存于现世之战，此乃善恶之战，此乃最终决战(Armageddon)。”他淡淡环顾了一周追随在他身后的众裁定者，“凡是一度蒙主宠召的义人，断没有做壁上观，无所作为的道理。倒是你，遥居诸周天之上，手持死之天秤的御使啊，竟化作从者之姿回应Master召唤，服膺迦勒底的号令，这究竟是你一人私相授受，还是预示着将有一场血流漂杵的大战，第七特异点我们将要踏平另一座充斥着不信者的耶利哥呢？”

“答案不在吾的言语之中，不在你的心中，而在指示天命的晚钟之中。吾之剑仅向天命已至者挥动，而骄矜者的都市城门未开，憎恨者的祭坛火焰未灭。”

“看来是我心急了。”Ruler不以Saber透露的隐约敌意为忤，嘴唇一弯，露出一个微笑，“我但愿天命早日启示最终之敌的所在，使魔术王的行动得以挫败。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *梦之雫的尺子摩西的从者卡超简略私设
> 
> 配卡：AABBQ
> 
> 奇迹(火)EX：赋予单体Buster卡性能上升&集星&暴击性能UP(持续1T)
> 
> 信仰EX：全体成员回复3000HP&赋予精神与即死弱体无效效果(持续3T)
> 
> 雅各的手足A：赋予自身神性&死灵特攻效果(持续1T)
> 
> 固有技能：对魔力EX，阵地作成B
> 
> 宝具：主啊，作我的旌旗(Johovah Nissi)[Art宝具]
> 
> 赋予敌方全体技能封印(1T)&降防(3T)，我方战斗续行&背水【就是类似双子和土方的HP越低伤害越大】效果(5T)


	32. Chapter 32

贞德的目光，在这两人之间游移得更频繁了。Ruler虽然处事谦和，对Master结缘的异教英雄与迦勒底自命为人理修复机构的定位向来不置一词，她从没有见过他低头屈服一回。新召唤的Saber纵然与她素未谋面，但听咒腕等人心有余悸的只言片语，也绝不是善相与之辈。

难道迦勒底就要发生第一次分裂吗？她正惴惴，Ruler得到了Saber的回答已意兴阑珊，神之杖划开半轮，簌簌扫开满地圣晶石碎片：“罢了，跟你再争论下去，就是我狂悖尊大的表现。

祈祷吧。因信称义，信仰即能得胜，指引我等将那古代诸神最后播下的楔子连根拔起。”他大概想起了在圣都的见闻，无喜无怒“瞥”向闻讯赶进召唤室的玛尔达和大卫，“但要记住，那曾与神立约、后来又破弃誓约的，比彻头彻尾的不信者的罪更重，更有必要被毁灭。”

黄金战车粼粼驶过高墙，将正欢庆不休的满城民众抛在身后，一如曾经对落败女神的怨恨与诅咒不屑一顾，也像要把天文台从遥远千年后投在这座城上的阴影甩开。拥有天之楔别名的半神之王跃下车来，不耐烦地挥退围拢上来的神官与侍女，径直踏入王宫厅堂。他或许还记得眼下扮演的戏码，为Avenger放慢了一拍脚步。

“那山民所说的话……”

“化外野人的一派胡言，就能把你搅得惶惶不可终日。堂堂牧人王，判断力连治下的乌鲁克人都不如吗？”

Avenger被他拉着坐倒在榻上——他一向是不能容忍任何人在他面前挺直着膝盖的，迎着他目光说了下去：“既然你听到了，余也不再有所隐瞒。王权联盟的骚动也好，杜姆兹的空名也好，都是乌鲁克乃至整个两河之地人心涣散的明证。何况还有迦勒底大敌当前，花之魔术师固然修为高明，倚靠他一人也只是独木难支。你就准备把召集起来的两河联军都原地遣散了，反而揖门迎敌，大肆饮宴到迦勒底少女抵达乌鲁克？”

黄金之王满不在乎地一笑，手掌抚摩着从者的褐色肌肤：“如果你的眼光只能看到眼前这方寸之地，本王恐怕也要重新考虑与你缔结的契约了。”

“从你现在的一言一行，余不曾看见什么表现出远见卓识的迹象。”从者辛辣地反呛。

“莫非你以为集结凡人的乌合之众，真能起到什么阻拦作用？”

他使劲一偏头，躲开吉尔伽美什抚摸他头顶的手：“两河之地集举国之力固然抵挡不住一支顶级从者组成的大军，光凭你和Caster孤守乌鲁克就可以了吗？”他早已见识过摩西的强横力量，更隐约瞥见了魔术王的险恶意图，早已悲观地把自己剔除出了战斗力行列。

男人的手不以为忤揽得更紧了，像条白皙光滑的蛇盘住他的腰肢，伏在他肚脐上，捻住一小块皮肤，像在品评内库送来新布的成色：“何出此言？”

“一时兴起带着全城人陪你送死，尚可称作暴君无谋的决断。你可是连乌鲁克下一代如何安身立命，继续执两河之牛耳都算计清楚了！”

或许是那只手使然，或许是心底腾起的无名火使然，Avenger吼得用力，然而肆意游走的触摸甚至没因此多停顿一瞬，吉尔伽美什连眼帘也不曾抬一抬。“本王治下没有无用之人。既然不是魔术师和从者的一合之敌，到远离战场的地方繁衍生息，将乌鲁克延续下去，不就是他们唯一的用处吗？”

“你从一开始打的就是这个主意，又何必演一出备战迎击的戏？”

“本王不死于迦勒底之手，难道就要死于心怀叛志的宵小之辈之手吗？”吉尔伽美什的手穿过他的黑发，径直捏住瓦杰特脑袋，将还在挣扎不休的小蛇神捻了出来甩到榻下，它便嗅着殿外祭祀的香气灰溜溜爬走了。Avenger感觉自己像只被蛇的视线石化的青蛙，被御主盯得浑身发痒，连同繁冗的杜姆兹王袍都紧贴着他出了层微汗的肌肤。他方才饮过淡如麦浆的祭酒，喉中反而越发焦渴，别开眼睛道：“……攘外必先安内，你莫非要拉长战线主动邀战，把战场安设到远离乌鲁克王城的地方？”

“这个回答还算合格。理由呢？”

没有一种正经考问会比这时更加难熬。御主仿佛已从方才的些许戏弄中得到满足，拉开一些无济于事距离，体温却依旧密密如织地环绕周身，像祭坛的火拥抱祭品，一点点将他焚烧成灰烬。

“以剪除叛逆而非与从者对抗为前提考虑，巷战束手束脚，又很难掌控战局，外城的城墙也不足以困死敌军。在王城内作战显然有害无益，那么你下一步会采取的行动便不难理解了。”

“然后呢？”

“还有什么然后？”他自从饮下祭酒之后格外心浮气躁，愈发不能忍受吉尔伽美什过于露骨的目光，一扭脸就想滑下坐榻寻找瓦杰特，被御主扭住小臂一把拖了回来，两手虎口半卡上他脖颈，拇指箍得他颌骨生疼，强行固定住他的脸。他沐浴在他爬虫类般逼视的视线中，几乎被那双鸽血红的眼睛醉倒了，被他唤醒先前苦苦压抑的神性，开始不由自主打颤起来，御主手掌曾滑过的皮肤反而有如蛇作了巢的野地，升起一阵激越更胜性欲、渴望被鲜血浇灌润湿的狂喜。

“连见了摩西都不知道作何打算的人，有资格和本王计议乌鲁克的守备吗？”

“……魔术王把余的义兄弟锻造成了神的铁锤，只为捣毁人理最后的基石。”Avenger半梦半醒地辩白，“他先是利用了连锁契约将我们一同召唤现世，再用万能的黄金之杯将余强行置换成了希伯来圣典中受难的法老的灵基，……然后啊，就如同赛特褫夺了奥西里斯的王权、再把他打下阴间，余的兄弟摩西也相应地吞噬了余失去的力量。”

……“冥界的正义就如同埋在土中的种子，必有天理昭彰的一日。”吉尔伽美什的手滑下去，握住他发软的双肩，免得他在他掌中融化开来，就此一醉不醒，再睁开眼皮时就要渴饮人血了——无论是乌鲁克还是迦勒底众人的。

“摩西唯独不能在美索不达米亚的大地上离弃你。只要他还是个男人，就不能离弃他背负的罪孽。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梦之雫自设的和尺子摩西配套的仇阶拉二
> 
> 配卡：AAQQB
> 
> 技能：
> 
> 领导力C-：全体成员攻击力上升(持续3T)
> 
> 双女神之纷争B：自身HP减少3000，Art&Quick卡性能上升&NP获取效率提升(持续1T)
> 
> 冥穰的王政A：指定任意一位队友与自身HP取平&攻击力互换(持续3T)，结束后恢复原状，期间受到的HP伤害仍各自结算
> 
> 固有技能：
> 
> 神性A
> 
> 骑乘B
> 
> 复仇者C
> 
> 忘却修正B
> 
> 自我回复B
> 
> 宝具：
> 
> 十之灾(Makot Mitzrayim)[Quick]
> 
> 赋予敌方单体弱体耐性下降&Buster卡性能下降&最大HP下降效果(等比例削减)，再随机赋予灼烧、诅咒、毒、回复性能下降、麻痹、恐怖、宝具封印、技能封印等8种随机debuff


End file.
